Detesto a No Name( Rivamika- levimika)
by Incognita-lectora
Summary: Mikasa, una chica que detesta profundamente el fanatismo de su hermano por una banda de su escuela llamada "No Name" decidirá tomar medidas para que aquella admiración pase hacia ella. Sin embargo el destino en vez de separarla de aquel grupo de estudiantes la acercará cada vez más especialmente a aquel sujeto que dice detestar de sobremanera, su vocalista Levi Ackerman.
1. La semana de la música

**La semana de la música.**

La mañana se abría suavemente.

Mi conciencia aún continuaba bastante adormilada, mis cabellos negros aún alborotados por la almohada y un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de mis labios, sin embargo ya la maldita alarma había comenzado a sonar.

—Maldita sea…—murmure aún entre sueños, mientras sentía los ojos pesados y levantaba sólo un brazo alcanzando el lugar de donde se originaba el infernal ruido del despertador.

A pesar de que yo apagué la mía de inmediato, continuaba habiendo un molesto sonido, la alarma de Eren tocaba una estruendosa canción en esta mañana que tan solo hace unos instantes seguía siendo tranquila.

Un portazo me sacó de mi letargo, Eren con la sonrisa más grande de todos los tiempos estaba parado en el umbral, su emoción era evidente: hoy era su día favorito del año.

—¡Vamos Mikasa, levántate! Hoy comienza la semana de la música— Su voz era alegre y exaltada, hoy empezaba ese tonto evento que duraría una larga y eterna semana, sin clases ni trabajos escolares, solo música y clubes.

—En un segundo Eren—dije con una voz que parecía venir de ultra tumba, lamentablemente para mí no era más que una semana inútil y llena de bobos tratando fallidamente de tocar algún instrumento musical, hay cosas con las que se nace y realmente muchos no fueron concebidos con esos dones.

Levanté con pesadumbre mi cuerpo del mullido colchón mirando con uno solo de mis ojos grises, nunca había sido buena levantándome temprano y hoy no era la excepción.

Luego de darme la ducha más larga que pude, me vestí con mi típico uniforme de siempre y aquella bufanda roja que me había dado "mi hermano", el usarla era lo único que me podía animar a comenzar la detestable jornada.

El invierno estaba comenzando bastante más tibio que en años anteriores, muchos decían que eso pronosticaba una gran tormenta pronto. Aquellos comentarios me hacían respingar secretamente, odiaba desde pequeña las tormentas, sobre todo los truenos, y nadie más que Eren lo sabía.

La caminata a la escuela me pareció demasiado corta, Eren no paraba de parlotear acerca de lo emocionante que era ese evento, finalmente volvería a ver a esa banda que tanto le gustaba, "No name", sí súper original su nombre.

Realmente no podía entender como Eren admiraba a ese tipo de grupo, aunque su guitarrista y baterista me eran totalmente indiferentes, su cantante era un enano sin gracia, molesto y sarcástico, lo conocía porque — al igual que yo— estaba en el club de karate. Y lo peor es que no era sólo Eren su fanático, había gran parte de la comunidad escolar que se desvivía al verles tocar.

Realmente patético.

Al llegar ya al pórtico pude ver a Jean junto a Marco y Connie, nuestros compañeros de clase. Por lo que Eren se acercó a saludarles, acción que yo imité siguiendo sus pasos con la pesadumbre propia de la mañana.

—Vaya es Eren temprano, definitivamente lloverá o temblará— dijo Jean claramente burlándose de la mala costumbre de Eren de siempre llegar tarde o demasiado justo en la hora, aún si yo le despertara temprano… que irónico.

—¡Cállate cara de caballo! Sólo me digno a llegar temprano a eventos importantes, espero que disculpes mi atraso cuando llegue tu funeral— respondió el castaño de mi hermano en una no muy inteligente contestación.

—Pues qué lástima porque ni a mi funeral te invitaría— ¿Por qué diantres le seguía el argumento? Realmente ambos peleaban por idioteces.

—Ya basta chicos, nadie se va a morir y nadie irá a un funeral, cálmense un poco— decía Marco tratando de tranquilizar un poco las cosas mientras los separaba con sus manos.

Entonces yo, ya harta de la boba situación, tomé de un brazo a Eren para alejarlo de allí, sin esperar que de pronto alguien pasó como un rayo frente a nosotros, lanzándose estrepitosamente sobre Connie, quien se había mantenido de simple observador hasta ahora, logrando que por poco perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Mi chico patata!— Decía una alegre Sasha mientras "abrazaba" fuertemente a Connie, quien se veía como si le faltara el aire.

—¿Chico patata?— cuestionaron con una leve mueca de confusión Jean, Marco y Eren al unísono.

—Sí, acaso no ven su cabeza, parece una patata recién rostizada—aclaraba alegre Sasha, mientras acariciaba la nuca de Connie y sonreía con un hilo de saliva escurriendo de su boca. Al ver sus ojos anhelantes y brillantes pudimos deducir con facilidad que nuevamente ella estaba pensando en comida. Ciertamente la adoraba.

Ni siquiera yo pude evitar reír ante tal comentario, era un apodo bastante especial, por decir lo menos.

—¿Se están riendo de mi grandioso apodo, que inventé exclusivamente para Connie?— ahora, como si de un momento a otro las cosas tomasen otro rumbo, la castaña comenzaba a gimotear levemente mientras acumulaba pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Vaya, sí que era susceptible a veces.

—No te preocupes Sasha, es sólo que están celosos porque no tienen una chica tan grandiosa que los quiera y les dé apodos como tú—comentó Connie en tono victorioso mientras separaba levemente el apretujado contacto de la chica de coleta— vámonos de aquí mi AMOR—dijo remarcando lo último. El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, les había sabido cerrar la boca a los tres. Yo por mi parte, no me sentí afectada, soy bastante nula en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas. Se podría decir que no me interesa tener novio o algo por el estilo, aunque en el caso de Eren las cosas son más bien confusas; lo quiero demasiado y no quisiera que le pasara nada, le cuido y le animo, además de que de cierta forma me molesta que a veces sea tan "apegado a algunas chicas". Según yo son "celos de hermana mayor", según Armin… "amor".

—Maldito Connie, ¿cómo es que tuvo novia antes que yo?— exclamó con frustración Jean mientras aplicaba fuerza en sus puños.

—Es porque él tiene cabeza de papa y no cara de caballo— explicó Eren con sorna—¡ya sé! ¿qué tal si te buscas a alguien que le gusten los caballos o la equitación?—una sonrisa maliciosa recorrió los labios del chico de iris esmeralda mientras la mirada furiosa de Jean se fijaba en él nuevamente.

—Eres un maldito bastar…—cuando Jean estuvo a punto de tomarle por la camisa del uniforme, suspiré con frustración al verme obligada a interferir nuevamente, por lo que de inmediato tomé a Eren entre mis brazos y comencé a entrar en la escuela.

—¡Hey Mikasa bájame ahora!—exigía Eren mientras trataba de liberarse de mi agarre moviéndose como un pez fuera del agua, por lo que ya bastante cansada de la situación, procedí a dejarlo caer en el piso.

—Que bruta eres— me reprochó mientras sobaba su espalda por la repentina caída.

—¿Acaso no estabas tan emocionado por llegar a la escuela? Pues ya estamos aquí así que deja de perder el tiempo en peleas absurdas— le dije con un tono serio pero con el ceño levemente fruncido.

A pesar de que su mirada fiera ha reflejado bastante molestia, no ha replicado nada y en completo silencio se ha levantado y dirigido a nuestro salón de clases.

Había bastante actividad a esa hora, muchos ya se preparaban con lienzos para apoyar a las bandas que se presentarían, otros adornaban el salón con grandes instrumentos hechos en papel, algunos estaban preparándose para tocar su instrumento en los talleres a los que habían entrado y otros simplemente conversaban de lo "grandiosa" que era esa semana sin clases y solo festividades entretenidas.

Eren se sentó con pesadumbre, dejando caer sus brazos y soltando un sonoro suspiro, pero luego de ver que algunos de la clase estaban pintando un lienzo para apoyar a "No name" volvió a levantarse estrepitosamente recuperando la energía totalmente y corrió hacia ellos para luego comenzar a conversar de lo increíble que eran aquellas canciones y lo genial que eran los "desconocidos", aunque los demás reían por el hecho de que en verdad era bastante obvia la identidad de los integrantes de aquella banda, Eren hablaba muy en serio, no tenía idea de quienes eran, aunque era visible a la legua que eran chicos de la clase a nuestro lado, de un curso superior, aunque el enano no lo pareciera.

Luego de unos minutos en que solo me dediqué a mirar alternadamente entre Eren y la ventana llegaron Connie y Sasha, la cual traía en sus manos un pan relleno de algo, y junto a ellos entró Armin quien al verme me saludó alegre.

—¿Ya está hablando de "No Name"?, pensar que descubrió al grupo el año pasado y ya es un acérrimo fanático.—exclamó Armin riendo amigablemente.

—Es detestable tener que escuchar esas canciones en el despertador cada mañana— dije con la mirada fija en Eren unos metros más allá—No puedo entender como admira tanto a esos chicos, son iguales que otros y en especial ese enano con su detestable actitud.

—¿Hablas de Levi?¿El capitán del club de Karate?—preguntó Sasha uniéndose junto a Connie a la conversación.

—Él es increíble, el otro día vi como derribaba a uno de los chicos más altos, incluso a derrotado a Reiner y Berthold.— alagó Connie algo emocionado, sin embargo al ver mi fría mirada se ha callado de repente.

—Pero Eren ni siquiera sabe que ese vocalista es Levi, aún no se da cuenta quienes son—aclaró Armin.

—¿Eh? Y se supone que yo soy un idiota…— respondió Connie con ironía. De pronto una profesora llamó a Armin, quien era el delegado de la clase para realizar algo, quedándome sólo junto a Sasha y Connie.

—Hey Mikasa, si Eren no sabe quién es realmente es porque admira su don musical, ¿qué tal si tú demostraras ser mejor que Levi cantando y Eren comenzara a admirarte a ti?—Las palabras de Sasha han llegado a mis oídos como un bálsamo, realmente tenía razón, no sonaba tan descabellado.

—Tienes razón Sasha, si Mikasa demuestra ser mejor cantante que Levi, puede que Eren llegue a admirarla mucho— Connie ha apoyado a su novia en sus palabras— Eso se llama tener grandes ideas, pero ¿Cómo lo debería hacer Mikasa?¿Entrar al coro o al club de canto de la escuela?

—Tengo algo mejor que eso—dijo Sasha extendiéndome un panfleto que decía "concurso de canto, venga e inscríbase y demuestre su gran voz"— Es la oportunidad perfecta para destacar, Mikasa canta hermoso, sé que ganará lo tiene asegurado. Y ¿Qué dices Mikasa, te apuntas?.

He vuelto a mirar el panfleto, meditando un poco en las palabras de mis amigos, en verdad parecía que Sasha tenía razón, no me importaba nada más que lograr la atención de Eren y si podía demostrarlo así pues lo tomaría.

—Sí, me inscribiré—Al momento de decir aquello Sasha ha saltado de su asiento y con una sonrisa gigante me ha tomado de la mano diciendo que se aseguraría que me inscribiera, así que de un momento a otro salimos corriendo del salón en una dirección desconocida para mí.

Tan sólo espera Eren, te demostraré que soy mil veces mejor que ese enano, ya lo verás.

* * *

 **Hola, finalmente he decidido volver a fanfiction y traer esta historia levimika.**

 **Espero les guste y no duden en comentar cualquier opinión es bienvenida ^^**

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia actualmente se encuentra en mi página de wattpad completa, sin embargo cabe destacar que la versión subida aquí tendrá correcciones y ediciones a comparación de la otra. Además si ven la de wattpad se puede leer con música e imágenes relacionadas.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, creador del universo de shingeki no kyojin.

Fanfic propio, no copiar.


	2. Desafío y Oportunidad

**Desafío y oportunidad.**

— _Repasemos..._

— _¿Es necesario?_

— _Vestuario : listo._

— _Te dije que no voy a usar eso..._

— _Pero si te ves preciosa ¿No quieres que Eren se fije en ti?_

— _..._

— _Prosigamos, cabello suelto: listo. Canción : lista._

— _No voy a cantar eso... es muy dulce._

— _Pero creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso..._

— _El hecho de que dejara de discutir del tema no te hace la ganadora…_

…

Estaba hastiada, aquella tarde Sasha había venido a casa a ayudarme con lo del concurso de canto, junto a ella seleccioné la ropa, los zapatos y se supone que la canción, sin embargo yo no estaba de acuerdo con esa elección. Quizás al fin y al cabo cediera más por cansancio que por acuerdo, es que con esta glotona ayudándome, todo era tan agotador, recalcaba que mi voz era "angelical" y no sé qué otras idioteces más, mientras sacaba cada 3 minutos un poco de la comida que tía Karla había preparado para nosotras.

Eren, se había decidido quedar un rato más en la escuela, lo cual me dio tiempo para estar con Sasha mirando y escogiendo las cosas para mañana. Había decidido que no le diría nada a Eren, todo lo del concurso sería sorpresa, así él podría mostrar toda su verdadera reacción al verme cantando en el escenario. El simple hecho de pensarlo me ponía nerviosa, siempre preferí ser alguien de bajo perfil, no sobresalir más que Eren, pero él realmente admiraba a esos tipos y yo no dejaría que me roben toda su atención, les demostraría que no son nada de otro mundo y de paso me ganaría la admiración de Eren.

Ya finalmente podía ir a dormir, Sasha se había ido hace ya unas horas y Eren había llegado unos minutos después, no sospecharía nada y como tampoco le dije nada a tia Karla ni al tio Grisha todo iría de acuerdo al plan.

…

Un estruendoso sonido me despertó abruptamente.

—Maldita alarma— golpeé la alarma contra el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, definitivamente no había tenido una buena noche, la ansiedad me estaba consumiendo y el miedo a sufrir pánico escénico era lo que más me daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Levanté mi agotado cuerpo de la suave y esponjosa cama, luego de una ducha para despertar un poco mejor y el desayuno en que casi no comí nada por los nervios y el revoltijo que tenía en el estómago, me dirigí a la escuela, el concurso era a las 10 de la mañana, sólo tenía dos horas para prepararme bien, y con sueño todo en mi era más lento, realmente en esos momentos deseé la ayuda de Sasha.

—Estás muy callada Mikasa ¿Todo bien?— Eren me habló durante nuestro camino a la escuela—¿Estás enferma o algo?

—No, sólo estoy con sueño— dije no muy convencida, al parecer Eren no había notado el bolso grande que traía con la ropa para cambiarme, pues obviamente la escuela tontamente no dejaba entrar a nadie sin su "respectivo uniforme".

Al entrar a clases yo y Eren nos separamos nuevamente, mientras él se dirigía haca Mina Carolina, Franz y Hanna yo pude ver que Sasha estaba sentada junto a Connie, para variar sostenía un paquete de galletas el cual compartían entre ambos.

—¡Mikasa!— dijo Sasha saludándome mientras movía su mano libre agitándola rápidamente— ¿Lista para el gran día?

—No sé…— respondí vagamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—¿Cómo no lo sabes? Definitivamente debes estar lista dejamos todo en orden ayer.

—Más bien lo dejaste…

—Vamos Mikasa , ya verás que fueron las mejores elecciones.

De pronto Eren se acercó a nosotros, llevaba algo entre sus manos y sonreía con orgullo ¡había comprado una camiseta de "No Name" con su dinero!, en serio que molesto era tener que pensar que incluso admiraba a unos simples compañeros de escuela— y sobre todo a ese enano idiota y bruto al que jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo—, pero eso también demostraba que podía llegar a admirarme a mí de igual forma.

De pronto alguien entró al salón, era la delegada del curso del lado, el mismo grado que nosotros, su nombre era Annie Leonhart. La conocía bastante bien, era la delegada de su clase y además era la capitana del club de judo de la escuela, fue ella quien rechazó mi solicitud para unirme a ese club, es por eso que tuve que irme a karate, su patética escusa fue que "yo peleaba como una bestia" y que el judo no era para "cosas como yo", está de sobra mencionar que su presencia no me era grata para nada.

—¿Armin ya ha llegado?—Le preguntó a uno de los chicos que estaban cerca de la puerta, a lo que este se encogió de hombros y señaló a Eren diciendo algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

—Disculpa, ¿Armin ha llegado?— repitió, su voz me irritaba y ni hablar de la forma en que Eren la miraba, eso me hacía querer saltar y golpearla "como la bestia que soy", sin embargo Armin me había pedido controlarme, ella era su amiga cuando eran pequeños y según él, ella no era mala persona.

—Este… hola Annie… b-bueno en verd-dad…— Eren estaba balbuceando como un idiota, por lo que me ví en la obligación de interrumpirlo.

—Armin no está así que puedes irte de aquí, no es tu salón…— Mi voz ha sonado lo más tosca posible, mientras la rubia me dirigía su mirada gélida. Sasha se dio cuenta de eso y con un simple disculpa y permiso, me tomó de la mano y me sacó de allí a rastras.

Cuando finalmente me soltó, ya en los camerinos de chicas, le hablé con furia—¡¿Qué demonios?! La dejaste hablando con Eren, esa idiota ¿no ves que es toda una molestia?

—C-cálmate Mikasa, teníamos que aprovechar que Eren estaba distraído— Sasha ponía sus manos frente a ella en señal de disculpas— además pronto tendrás toda su atención… ¿No es ese el objetivo de tu participación en el concurso?

La razón podía más que el intenso odio que tenía en mi corazón, era verdad, se supone que con este concurso podré lograr que Eren comience a admirarme y a valorarme, y quizás a querer a estar aún más tiempo conmigo, después de todo yo quería que dejara de admirar a otros idiotas como ese enano y su banda y a la molesta de Annie y que me diera su completa atención a mí.

Resignada y un poco más calmada comencé a cambiar mi vestimenta, el vestido que había escogido Sasha era de un color marfil con bordados en el escote con forma redonda, también tenía en la cintura— donde quedaba más ajustado—en el vuelo del final, el cual me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas; y en las mangas. Un "corte A" dijo que era aunque yo no entendía mucho de eso y solo asentí resignada por su gusto en hacerme ver más "dulce y femenina". También llevaba un chaleco tejido de color rosa suave, que solo tenía botones en la parte superior, el cual caía perfecto con el corte del vestido y unas botas bucaneras de color negro.

Cuando ya estaba totalmente lista noté que Sasha había vuelto de "comprar algo para comer" junto a dos compañeras del salón, una era una chica de origen inglés, la cual tenía el nombre de "Historia" pero que le gustaba que le llamaran por su segundo nombre: Krista. Y con otra chica que era más alta y con algunas pecas, su nombre era Ymir.

—Mikasa le he pedido a Krista un favor, ella es una experta en maquillaje, es a lo que se quiere dedicar, así que le he pedido que te maquille hoy— La voz de Sasha era alegre y al parecer le emocionaba "mi gran presentación".

—No necesito maquillaje— dije seca.

—Sí lo necesitas, mira esas ojeras— ha dicho Sasha en tono autoritario— te apuesto que te desvelaste por los nervios— ante aquello no he respondido, detestaba que Sasha me conociera bien, sabía entenderme y a veces hasta podía dilucidar mis maneras de actuar. Por lo que resignada me senté para que me pusieran estupideces en la cara.

—¡Se invita a todos los alumnos a ver el concurso de canto que comenzará en unos minutos, vengan a apoyar a sus compañeros!—La voz de un altavoz revelaba que pronto empezaría el concurso, aunque yo ya estaba lista, arreglada y maquillada.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo los nervios se apoderaron de mí, los pensamientos acerca de fallar y de perder la oportunidad de ganar la atención de Eren me comenzaron a carcomer por dentro, Sasha lo notó y trató de animarme, pero aún con sus palabras no podía evitar sentir el cúmulo de emociones que asaltaban mi corazón, debía dar lo mejor y cantar para que Eren me escuchara.

…

El concurso avanzó de una forma rápida, hubieron algunos que cantaban excelente y otros que simplemente habían ido a hacer el ridículo gratis, yo por mi parte vi que era la última, debido a que me anoté justo cuando estaban cerrando las inscripciones, si no hubiera sido porque Sasha sabía dónde era y me llevó corriendo, no hubiera alcanzado a estar allí.

 **¡Nuestra próxima concursante: Mikasa Ackerman al escenario!**

Mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe al escuchar mi nombre por los altavoces, mi labio inferior temblaba suavemente y mis dientes casi rechinaban por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos a causa de los nervios; pero cuando finalmente salí todo lo anterior fue olvidado. Allí estaba Eren junto a Connie y Sasha, además de Jean, Marco y Armin, todos ellos expectantes al verme parada en aquel escenario, Eren mantenía una cara de sorpresa sin igual, finalmente había resultado, logré que él no se diera cuenta.

Me hubiera dado por pagada, sin embargo era finalmente la hora de demostrar que puedo ser mil veces mejor que ese enano gruñón, así que cuando comenzó la música traté de colocar todo mi corazón en aquella canción dedicada totalmente a aquel chico de ojos esmeralda, Eren.

…

—" _Su nombre es Flowery ¿La has escuchado?_

— _En lo absoluto._

— _Es muy bonita, la canta una tal… Ishikawa Yui me parece, quedará perfecta a tu voz._

— _Sasha, insisto que no deseo cantar algo meloso…_

— _Mikasa… al menos inténtalo ¿sí? Además piensa que se la puedes dedicar a Eren..._

* * *

 ** _Hola, agradezco a aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, sinceramente me pone feliz que le den una oportunidad. ^^_**

 ** _Ahora traigo el capitulo 2 para ustedes, aún no hay mucha interacción entre Levi y Mikasa pero mientras avance la historia se irá dilucidando su relación._**

 ** _Pd. La canción flowery es efectivamente cantada por Ishikawa Yui, la seiyuu de Mikasa. Pueden escuchar la canción en youtube subtitulada._**

* * *

 ** _Radu:_** Te agradezco infinitamente por darme una oportunidad, espero que te guste esta historia, y si no te convence pos... bueno lo lamentaré, pero seguiré agradeciendote por leerlo :D

 _ **Io-chan Ao-sama:**_ Jeje gracias por pasarte por aquí entonces :) Quizás no te pasas por wattpad por su mala fama de "abundancias de fics malos"(? aun que debo decir que rebuscando se encuentran verdaderas joyas. Tal vez es por ello que quise subir aquí en fanfiction. Como sea, el punto es que te agradezco que lo leas, espero que te siga gustando y si tienes alguna critica o algo, no dudes en dejarla, soy toda oidos (u ojos en este caso xD).

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo creador Isayama Hajime (o la llama asesina, como lo prefieran)**


	3. ¿Mal premio?

**_Siento profundamente la demora, pero tuve un pequeño percance con mi PC, afortunadamente pude recuperar finalmente todos mis archivos ^^_**

 ** _Aquí les va un nuevo capítulo y gracias a todos por leer esta historia :)_**

* * *

 **Mal Premio**

En verdad creo que mi cara está totalmente desfigurada, una mueca de horror es la que adorna en estos momentos mis facciones. Cuando he mirado a Sasha esta se ha mostrado nerviosa y asustada, al contrario de los demás, quienes no sólo me aplauden, sino que además me abrazan felicitándome y gritan ovaciones a mi nombre.

—¡Mikasa eres increíble!— las palabras de Eren llegan a mis oídos pero no las proceso, con mi pálido rostro lo miro mover los labios con júbilo, pero todo aquello no puede hacerme más que rebobinar aquellos minutos en que toda mi efímera felicidad por lograr mi meta se vuelca en una amarga sensación de desprecio y molestia.

Hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás …

 **¡La ganadora del primer lugar por voto unánime es… Mikasa Ackerman!**

Mi corazón había dado un vuelco por la sorpresa, ¡yo realmente había ganado!

Cuando terminé de cantar pude escuchar los extasiados aplausos de todo el público y especialmente de mis compañeros de clase, sin embargo al ver a Eren todo fue mucho más hermoso, él estaba aplaudiendo de pie, con una sonrisa que adornaba su cálido rostro y sus ojos brillando como nunca; creo que me hubiera dado por satisfecha, pero el hecho de haber ganado el primer lugar me daba la oportunidad de mostrarle a Eren todo mi potencial, ya no debía admirar a una banda con un cantante tan molesto, ahora me tenía para dedicar más de su atención hacia mí.

Finalmente luego de todo el alboroto subí al escenario donde Sasha corrió a abrazarme junto a los demás, ella estaba totalmente eufórica por mi presentación, saltaba y me apretaba cada vez más, a lo cual yo sólo le respondía con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mikasa te dije que era una excelente canción, ¡te salió perfecta!— Sasha no paraba de dar saltitos frente a mí, mientras los demás recién comenzaban a aparecer, entre ellos venía Eren, quién mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Wow Mikasa, no sabía que tenías tan hermosa voz— Un sonrojado Jean se venía acercando junto a Marco quien me sonreía amablemente.

¡Esa es mi hermana, Mikasa eres totalmente increíble!— Eren mostraba un gesto orgulloso a sus amigos.

—Vaya, cuando Sasha nos dijo que te presentarías no le creímos, pero vaya que lo hiciste muy bien. Tienes una voz impresionante— Armin me miraba sonriente al igual que los demás.

—Muchas gracias chicos— dije algo ruborizada por la vergüenza — no creí que todos viniesen a apoyarme.

—Por supuesto que debíamos venir, el único aburrido que no quería era Eren—Las palabras de Jean salieron con un toque de malicia.

—Eso es porque me trajeron sin decirme que Mikasa participaba— se defendió Eren.

—Es porque era una sorpresa, idiota—dijo Connie en son bromista.

—Vaya Mikasa, aunque es verdad que no creímos cuando Sasha nos contó de que participabas aquí, después de todo pensábamos que no te gustaba No Name— las palabras dichas por Marco me hicieron preguntarme internamente ¿Qué tenía que ver esa estúpida banda con todo esto?.

Un altavoz se encendió dando paso a la alegre voz de la presentadora—¡ **Muy bien señorita Mikasa venga a recibir su trofeo, es la increíble ganadora de este concurso! ¡Usted es quien tendrá la oportunidad de cantar para el cierre de este festival el viernes por la tarde, junto al increíble grupo "NO NAME"!**

La noticia golpeó mi cuerpo como un balde de agua fría. Toda mi felicidad se vio interrumpida y de pronto cambiada… ¿Ese era el ansiado premio de este maldito concurso? En ese momento las palabras de Marco tomaron sentido… El ganador podría cantar junto a esa banda, esa detestable banda. Cualquier fan hubiera deseado aquello, pero daba la situación de que yo era todo menos su fans.

Entonces miré…

El enano y su banda estaban con sus "disfraces" en la primera fila, tenían una mesa en frente con algunos papeles y vasos con agua; ellos eran los _jueces_ …

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y no fijarme en su presencia desde el comienzo?¿Cómo podía ser tan desafortunada de ganar justamente un premio tan molesto?

Luego de recibir a duras penas mi trofeo y "posar" para mi foto, bajé del escenario acompañada de mis compañeros gritando ovaciones y felicitaciones, de fondo la voz de la presentadora diciendo cosas a las que no pude prestar atención, mis piernas temblaban al igual que mi labio inferior, mi mente se hallaba en un estado de turbación y de pronto simplemente dejó de funcionar, todo se fue a negro para finalmente escuchar a alguien decir mi nombre de una forma alterada

—¡Mikasa!

(…)

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en una banca apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de Sasha, a mi alrededor estaban mis compañeros con cara de preocupación, mientras Armin posaba suavemente su mano en mi frente mientras mencionaba que no tenía fiebre. Miré a Eren, se notaba bastante consternado por lo sucedido, sus ojos esmeralda titilaban con algo de susto en ellos.

—Mikasa… ¿C-Cómo te sientes?— dijo Armin al verme abrir mis ojos.

—Estoy un poco mareada, es todo— dije sincera—¿ P-Podrían darme algo de espacio?

—Sí, claro chico muévanse un poco— La amable voz de Marco hizo que todos se movieran, a lo que atiné a levantarme y sentarme en la banca.

—M-Mikasa no te levantes tan rápido— Era Sasha quién me hablaba ahora, sin embargo ignoré por completo su orden y luego sólo dije un "estoy bien, es sólo que hoy no he comido nada"

Entonces Sasha dio la orden a Connie que trajera su mochila, allí tenía un montón de comida, galletas, panecillos, snacks y de todo como era de esperarse de ella, me dio algunos y luego una botella con jugo que Armin me cedió.

—Necesito hablar en privado contigo Sasha…— dije sombríamente, pude sentir como la chica a mi lado se tensaba de pronto pero no dudó en responder nerviosa un "sí" a la vez que movía su cabeza con gesto afirmativo.

—Eh, chicos creo que mejor nos vamos… tengo taller de guitarra y todo eso— Jean se disculpó y se retiró junto a los demás quienes también inventaron excusas. Finalmente estábamos Sasha y yo.

Me levanté tratando de aguantar un poco más mi furia y me giré hacia ella encarándola—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando tuviste la estúpida idea de hacerme entrar en este maldito concurso del demonio?!—Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder y mis manos se hallaban hechas un puño. Me había alterado y lo sabía, pero Sasha no se las llevaría nada de gratis por su estúpido error.

—L-Lo s-siento M-Mikasa— Sasha temblaba, puso sus manos frente a su rostro haciendo señales de disculpas, en sus ojos podía ver cómo estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas— De veras que no me fijé que el premio era ese, ya sé que detestas a esa banda y… y… y…

Suspiré agotada, ella era realmente una idiota, y yo también lo era, ni siquiera reparé en las circunstancias del concurso, no me preocupé de ver quiénes eran los jueces, ni siquiera de ver los premios, sólo me dejé llevar por el pensamiento de demostrarle a Eren de lo que era capaz.

—La cuestión ahora es… que haré— mi voz se había suavizado y mi rostro también, me dejé caer sobre el asiento completamente consternada, de verdad me hallaba en el dilema de lo que haría, no quería cantar con No Name, pero tampoco quería fallarle a Eren. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

—Supongo qué…si no quieres decepcionar a Eren debes cantar con ellos—musitó como adivinando mis pensamientos Sasha, mientras dejaba recorrer su mirada por el suelo, se sentía culpable, lo podía ver en su rostro.

—Pero no quiero— dije sin más.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Pero…

—Veo que aún sigues aquí— De pronto me vi interrumpida por tres personas que venían en dirección a nosotras, los dichosos miembros de No Name.

—Un gusto Mikasa Ackerman, soy la guitarrista de No Name, Hanji Zoe. — La chica me extendió su mano para saludarme y luego me guiñó un ojo — pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?

Sólo atiné a asentir mientras ella continuó hablando— Este es nuestro baterista Mike y este es el enano que canta, Levi —No pude evitar reír para mis adentros ante el apodo dado al chico que detestaba, mientras este simplemente me dirigía una mirada de indiferencia—Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Simplemente atiné a estrechar su mano y decir con la sonrisa más cínica que tenía— Igualmente.

* * *

 **Io-chan Ao-sama :** Gracias por comentar nuevamente lo aprecio de corazón ^^.

Por ahora Mikasa es de las que se concentra más en el objetivo de ser reconocida por Eren que en lo demás, aunque claro se vio en este cap que eso le trae "malas consecuencias".

En cuanto al cap anterior: 1. No fue Armin quien la alejó de Annie porque él no se encontraba presente, pero ten por seguro que hubiese sido él el primero en interferir entre ellas (como en muchas ocasiones anteriores xD)2. Siempre quise darle importancia a personajes de fondo, Sasha y Hanji son unas de mis favoritas :)3. Annie envidia a Mikasa por algo y lo mismo pasa con Mikasa, un poco después se verá de que se trata (aunque ya se puede especular el qué )4. Espero te haya gustado la canción, realmente me gusta como la interpreta Ishikawa Yui, tiene una voz bastante dulce ^^Siento si esta respuesta ha quedado demasiado mecánica pero son las 4:30 am y me caigo del sueño (maldigo la universidad xD) pero no quería quedarme sin subir un capítulo que tenía listo desde hace rato.

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, Isayama Hajime.** **Fanfic propio, no copiar.**


	4. Entre caprichos y música

**Entre caprichos y música.**

Dicen que las sonrisas cínicas solo engañan a los más ingenuos y creo que Hanji es parte de ese clan. Simplemente luego de saludarme a mí y a Sasha me invitó a su "sala de prácticas exclusiva", dio por sentado de inmediato mi gusto por su banda y su música, asumiendo que en ese momento yo me encontraba extasiada por acompañarles.

Nada más lejos a la realidad...

La voz de la chica de anteojos se oía canturrear por todo el pasillo, aunque debo admitir que de todo su discurso de cómo formaron la banda y blah blah no presté ni siquiera la mínima atención en ningún momento, sólo asentía de vez en cuando para que creyera que estaba procesando cada una de sus vanas palabras. Finalmente se calló cuando llegamos frente a una puerta con un pequeño letrero que rezaba " Sala de ensayos NN"

Debo confesar que jamás había visto aquella puerta, o simplemente nunca le presté atención. Al abrirla pude distinguir una cómoda sala en la que había una mesa central junto a un sillón y unos "puff" alrededor, más al fondo había una pequeña cajonera y a su lado un piano enfundado. Más a la derecha estaba la batería junto a dos guitarras y un micrófono fijo en medio. Había que admitirlo, era impresionante.

—¿Te gusta?— Inquirió la chica de lentes, ante lo cual asentí con ligereza.

—Claro, se ve bastante cómoda— respondí.

—No sé porque perdemos el tiempo con ella— dijo el enano mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón— Ni siquiera parece conocer nuestra música.

Ante aquellas declaraciones totalmente acertadas no pude más que mirar nerviosa a Hanji, quién sin siquiera dirigirse a mi espetó— No seas idiota enano, es obvio que ella nos conoce y es una fan de nosotros ¿Por qué crees que ella participaría en el concurso si no nos conociera? Anda Mikasa dile a Levi que eres una fan —dijo ahora mirándome con su amplia sonrisa—y dile tu canción favorita.

—Y-Yo... —aun nerviosa, no supe que responder, en cierta forma conocía algunas de sus canciones porque Eren pasaba escuchándolas todo el tiempo, pero ni sus nombres ni sus estrofas se encontraban guardadas en mi mente.

Es verdad.—confesé al tiempo que bajaba la mirada avergonzada por aquello ¿Cómo fue que el petizo se dio cuenta? Había sonreído cada segundo mientras estaba junto a ellos, no lo entiendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Mikasa?...pero...— Hanji se veía confundida, mientras hacía ademanes exagerados con sus manos.

—Pero a pesar de eso, mi victoria es totalmente legal—Proseguí interrumpiendo a la castaña— El concurso era acerca de cantar, no sobre quién era más fanático de su banda y además, debo recordarles que ustedes mismos fueron los jueces que me escogieron. Yo... tengo mis razones personales por las cuales quiero cantar con ustedes a pesar de que conozco muy poco de su música, pero podré aprenderlas muy rápido. —Mi corazón se hallaba bastante agitado al pronunciar aquellas palabras, era mi oportunidad de convencerles de que podía participar junto a ellos, Eren lo estaría esperando ansioso y yo no quería defraudarle.

Hanji suspiró sonoramente mientras encorvaba su espalda— Bien Mikasa tienes razón, disculpa por dar por sentado que serías alguien que le encantaran nuestras canciones, debimos pensar en que se podía dar esta situación, pero por mí no hay problema en enseñarte una canción que tenemos preparada, ¿Qué hay de ti Mike?¿Puede Mikasa cantar con nosotros? — Ante aquello el chico alto inspiró sonoramente para luego asentir lentamente y levantar su pulgar en señal de aprobación— ¿Y tú que piensas Levi?— dijo girándose hasta donde estaba el enano gruñon.

—Me da igual... mientras terminemos lo más pronto posible — Sus indiferentes ojos me miraban con aburrimiento, como si le diera igual mi presencia allí, aunque hace unos minutos cuando me delató no parecía así.

—¡Bien Mikasa! Ya está acordado, eres parte de esto— dijo la chica de lentes mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas —Será genial compartir con otra persona y para eso… ¡comenzaremos con mi super juego de bienvenida!

—¿Juego de bienvenida?—repetí sus vocablos, al tiempo que la veía correr hacía una de las estanterías y sacar una botella de color verde. No podía ser el juego que yo estaba imaginando...

—¡Así es! Jugaremos a la botella de cumplidos y piropos— gritó la castaña con emoción. ¿Botella de cumplidos y piropos? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Hanji nos invitó a todos a tomar asiento en unos cojines alrededor de la botella para luego pasar a explicar la dinámica del juego — Básicamente todos debemos girar la botella alguien comenzará y luego los turnos irán hacia la derecha, cuando la boquilla se detenga en una persona, le debemos decir un cumplido o piropo los que no se pueden repetir; el mejor ganará un premio sorpresa.

—¿Premio sorpresa? ¿Qué estúpido juego inventaste esta vez cuatro ojos idiota? La última vez que me gané un premio sorpresa me diste un maldito juguete de dinosaurios... — alegó el amargado enano de cabello negro mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No era un juguete, era un prototipo a escala pequeña de un diplodocus real, ¡me costó una fortuna!— dijo Hanji casi gritando y con las manos alzadas— Bien el premio de hoy será otra cosa ya que hay "quienes" no saben valorar las muestras de museos y exhibiciones de dinosaurios saurópodos diplodócidos —La mirada cargada de fastidio que dirigió hacia Levi me causó algo de gracia, debía admitir que ella era bastante más agradable de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo me he quedado con una duda increíble al querer entender lo último que dijo, al parecer era una aficionada a los dinosaurios y esas cosas. En cuanto a lo del juego yo también pensaba que era algo tonto, innecesario; pero jamás admitiría que estaba de acuerdo con el enclenque y por lo menos este no era aquel juego que yo creí: ese en que se ocupa también la boca pero no precisamente para decir cumplidos y piropos.

Luego de aquello se eligió por una jugada de piedra, papel o tijera en la cual Mike, quién estaba a mi derecha, salió vencedor y comenzó a girar la botella hasta que esta dio en la figura de Hanji.

—Tienes una increíble habilidad con la guitarra, tienes unos dedos de oro— dijo el rubio sin siquiera incomodarse.

—Ay gracias Mike me haces sonrojar, si no tuviera a Erwin me derretiría — Hanji comenzó a carcajear mientras el susodicho Mike sonreía sutilmente, al parecer se tenían bastante confianza como para bromear así. — Bien, es tu turno Levi. El enano entornó los ojos con fastidio y luego hizo girar la botella con rapidez, parecía casi como si esta fuera a salir volando del suelo, finalmente se detuvo en la figura de Mike.

—Tocas muy bien la batería— dijo quedo, para dar paso a que Hanji comenzara a quejarse de que siempre era así de tosco y blah blah. Finalmente tocó el turno de la castaña la cual la hizo girar hasta que esta se detuvo en el enano de Levi.

—¡Eres un gran cantante y peleas muy bien en karate!

—Haz dicho dos cosas idiota. —le reprochó Levi, dirigiendo hacia ella sus pequeños ojos azules con molestia.

—Ups lo siento— dijo Hanji alzando los hombros levemente al tiempo en que se rascaba la nuca, en señal de disculpas— Bien Mikasa es tu turno, ¡da lo mejor!

Hice dar vueltas y vueltas a la botella, estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de lo que diría a cualquiera de ellos, no les conocía y tenía cierta reticencia a equivocarme y causar que se negaran a cantar junto a mí, eso sería bastante triste para Eren.

Finalmente la botella se detuvo en el peor lugar posible, frente al enano.

—¡Vamos Mikasa! Inténtalo y recuerda que no se pueden repetir— Hanji hablaba entusiasmada mientras yo continuaba pensando en las palabras que diría. Atiné a mirarlo para ver si podía decir algo acerca de su físico y, aunque sinceramente lo encontré atractivo para ser un enano, no le iba a dar el gusto de decirle algo como "que preciosos ojos de sardina tienes" o "que rasgos más finos y atractivos tienes", definitivamente no eran mi estilo. Entonces recordé de pronto algo que oí de una chica un día en los pasillos, aquello se escuchaba como algo bueno y que a la vez recalcaba su pequeña estatura, no lo entendía del todo pero era mi una carta para jugar.

—"Si todos los enanos fueran como tú, estaría encantada de ser blanca nieves"— Mi rostro estaba totalmente serio al decir aquello, esperaba que captara la "indirecta directa" de que era un enano como los de blanca nieves.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación, pude notar que los rostros de todos estaban con un gesto de gran sorpresa, incluyendo al enano quien se mostraba frente a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos y un gesto total de confusión, creí que había dicho algo incorrecto, que ellos en defensa del gruñón de Levi se molestarían y me reclamarían por mi trato áspero, llegué a pensar que ya estaban pensando en cómo decirme que me fuera o algo, y no era como si mi orgullo fuera suficiente como para pedirles perdón, si lo hacían pues solo debía aguantar a un Eren decepcionado, lo cual a pesar de todo, quería evitar a toda costa.

Sin embargo mis dudas se disiparon cuando de pronto Hanji y Mike empezaron a reír estrepitosamente. La castaña ponía sus manos en su estómago y golpeaba el suelo de vez en cuando con alguna de ellas.

—Oh Dios, Levi es el mejor piropo que te han dicho en mucho tiempo— Hanji continuaba riendo mientras ya el enano había vuelto a su usual cara de antipatía. — Declaro a Mikasa la ganadora de este juego— las risas continuaban sin cesar y yo aún no entendía del todo lo que pasaba con ese bobo juego.

…

Cuando finalmente todo se calmó, Hanji me entregó un papel con la letra de una canción mientras nos explicaba que esa sería la canción que yo entonaría sola en el escenario, ese era mi premio sorpresa y la de otra la cual tendría que cantar con el enano para finalizar la presentación.

La primera se titulaba "Reluctant heroes" y la segunda que me llamó la atención fue "Flavor", creo que al enano igual pues apenas vio el escrito habló:

—¿Quieres que yo cante una canción dulce y romántica? ¿Has perdido aún más la razón loca cuatro ojos? — bufó molesto, en cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con él pues según lo poco que sabía por Eren, No Name no se caracterizaba precisamente por canciones así, sino más bien bastante movidas y rockeras. Y yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de cantar otra cosa así de dulce, la canción con la que Sasha me hizo audicionar parecía haberme empalagado lo suficiente.

—Vamos Levi, anímate, recuerda que los fans nos lo han pedido varias veces y debemos aprovechar que tenemos una dulce voz femenina en el escenario— Hanji ha hablado, tomándome por los hombros para luego giñarle un ojo a Levi quién ha continuado discutiendo con ella.

—Estás loca maldita sea, no voy a cantar esto, dan ganas de vomitar arcoíris— ha seguido refunfuñando, mientras Hanji se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí no la cantas le diré a Erwin que te convenza...

—¿Qué demonios Hanji? Erwin es mi "tutor" no mi padre, él no me puede obligar.

—Pero puede insistirte hasta que me des en el gusto— dijo la chica castaña con un tono de suficiencia— además ya está en la pauta, si quieres agregar otra canción más a "nuestro estilo" pues convérsalo con Mikasa, estoy segura que se llevarán bien...

¿Bien? ¿Eso era una maldita broma? Eso definitivamente lo teníamos que ver.

Levi cedió entonces en aquella discusión, más por cansancio que por conformidad, de cierta manera me hizo recordar a mí junto a Sasha, aunque debía admitir que su elección sí que había sido correcta, contrario a lo que pienso de la elección de Hanji.

…

Comenzamos ensayando la canción que debía cantar sola, reluctant héroes era su nombre, pero a pesar de que trataba de ajustarme a los ritmos no lo lograba siempre, me perdía con Hanji y su guitarra y me costaba retomar el hilo de la música, eso era frustrante pero lo peor no fue aquello, fue el hecho de que el enano estuviese siendo un idiota malgenio y bastante orgulloso.

—Maldita sea como no vas a poder cantarla bien, es lo más fácil del mundo— gruñía el enclenque frente a mí.

—Lo dices solo porque tú la escribiste idiota— bufé molesta, estaba bastante cabreada de todo.

—Pues si al menos conocieras la cancioncita no tendrías que pasar por esta estupidez, maldita sea.

—Pues la conocería si no fuera cantada por un enano gruñón— definitivamente estaba más que harta de tener que soportarlo.

—Hey chicos relájense, sólo tomémonos unos minutos de descanso ¿sí?— Hanji nos interrumpió en medio de la disputa, mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente— Iré junto con Mike a comprar unas botanas y unas bebidas, por favor no se maten entre ustedes mientras no estamos.

Nuestras miradas chocaron una vez más creando una rivalidad que fue levemente pausada cuando Hanji y Mike nos movieron cada uno "en su asiento".

Yo me encontraba sentada en un puff cerca de los instrumentos, mientras que el idiota estaba en el sofá, no debíamos seguir con la pelea, al menos se suponía que era lo correcto. Pero parece que a un idiota no le cabía en la cabeza esa idea de quedarse callado.

—¿Por qué te molestas?— preguntó sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, su tono se había suavizado a pesar de todo — No es como si fuese algo obligatorio cantar con nosotros.

—Ya lo he dicho, tengo mis razones.—Le he mirado de reojo, Levi se encontraba sentado de espaldas a mí, mirando en dirección a la puerta por donde habían salido Hanji y Mike.

—¿Eres del club de karate no es cierto? —Su voz era firme, pero ya no transmitía rastros de la molestia de hace unos minutos.

—¿Eso realmente importa?

—No.

—Además parece que es un milagro que "el capitán del club de karate" se diese cuenta que su club seguía funcionando aun cuando faltase bastante seguido —Era algo que muchos pensábamos, desde el comienzo del año escolar que el enano había dejado de estar presente en varios de los entrenamientos, y cuando iba sólo se dedicaba a quedarse mirando sin pelear. Yo podía reconocer que era bastante bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero ahora simplemente nos hablaba como si fuese un maestro, sin siquiera meterse en las prácticas. Lo peor era que con la última persona con quien demostró sus capacidades no fue nada más y nada menos que Eren.

—Lo que haga yo o no, no tiene porqué importarte.—Respondió cruzándose de brazos.— Además no es algo relevante en estas circunstancias, que yo sea el capitán del club de karate no me obliga a asistir a todos los entrenamientos al igual como nada te obliga a participar del club o de cantar con esta banda.— Su tono nuevamente se había elevado y me comenzaba a irritar.

—Pues, tampoco nada te obliga a aceptar estar en el club, además de ser un engreído que no se atreve a pelear ahora, sólo has aceptado al comienzo del ciclo para dejar entrar a los nuevos. Parece como sí te diese miedo pelear con los que ya llevamos tiempo entrenando. Simplemente creyéndote mejor que los demás, con esa mirada de superioridad patética, como si no hubiese nadie capaz de pelear contra ti.— farfullé en un tono desafiante, mientras me levantaba para encararle— Ya verás que muchos te patearían el trasero, incluyéndome.

—¿Me estas retando a un duelo mocosa?— ha volteado a verme con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

—Tómalo como quieras, sólo ten en cuenta que yo no te veo como mi superior y menos como el capitán del club de karate. Haces daño simplemente a quienes no saben luchar pero no te acercas a quienes te podemos enfrentar o incluso vencer. Es más, creo firmemente que Berthold o Reiner harían un mejor trabajo que tú. — escupí finalmente con veneno.

El chico de ojos azules se ha levantado con parsimonia, como si no le afectasen mis vocablos y ha dado un par de pasos para quedar frente a mí.

—Sí es tu deseo podemos arreglar esto y demostrarte el porqué continúo siendo el capitán.

—Pues entonces te espero en el gimnasio. Demostraré que eres tan sólo un arrogante enano. —Con efusividad salí del lugar prácticamente corriendo, mientras lo veía de reojo seguir mis pasos.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, noté que estaba totalmente vacío, pues mañana comenzarían a adornarlo para los eventos que seguían en la dichosa semana de la música. Levi me seguía unos pasos más atrás por lo que caminé con firmeza en dirección a la cancha central y me puse en una de las líneas dibujadas de aquel suelo amarillento. El enano caminó entonces para encontrarse frente a mí, una reverencia más por protocolo que otra cosa y a combatir. Sabíamos de sobra que las actividades de club estaban en pausa por causa de la semana de la música, pero no por ello dejaríamos pasar esta oportunidad, al menos yo no.

…

Debía admitir que él se movía con agilidad, bloqueando la mayoría de mis patadas, mientras mis puños lo golpearon levemente. Lo más difícil eran sus patadas altas, que amenazaban con derribarme en cualquier segundo. Ninguno de nosotros cedió ante el otro y el combate se tornó intenso a pesar de haber comenzado hace apenas unos minutos.

De pronto el ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose nos alertó en medio del combate, yo estaba con la pierna alzada para golpearle, sin embargo al distraerme por la llegada de Hanji, que junto a Mike venía gritando el nombre de Levi, el enano aprovechó y con un golpe certero me derribó.

—Auch— solté involuntariamente tras el golpe de mi cuerpo contra el suelo, Hanji llegó corriendo a mi lado a corroborar que me encontraba bien mientras Mike caminaba tras de ella.

—Levi ¿Qué diantres haces?—preguntó con la voz alzada mientras dirigía su mirada caoba a mi persona y "trataba" de ayudarme a levantarme. Cuando finalmente me encontré sentada, ella continuó interrogando al petizo pelinegro— ¿Por qué demonios están aquí?¿Y por qué la golpeaste?¿ Acaso no ves que está con su uniforme escolar, su falda y su chaleco? Ni siquiera se sacó la bufanda.

—Nunca se la saca, ni para los entrenamientos normales—expresó Levi entornando los ojos con molestia, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho— además ella fue quien me retó a un combate y es de mala educación rechazarlo.

—Y a ti ¿desde cuándo te importa la mala educación?—Preguntó Hanji mientras le miraba con fijeza— estábamos ensayando para el evento, sabes que nos quedan sólo dos días para la presentación ¡Sabes cuánto esfuerzo le hemos puesto a esto y sólo porque ahora no quieres cantar con Mikasa te comportas como un idiota!— la voz de la chica de anteojos comenzó a elevarse un poco más mientras Levi la observaba con una expresión de hastío.—El director nos pidió hacer esto así y cuando tenemos todo listo lo único que sabes es tratar mal a las personas, hacer que la pobre chica se sienta más incómoda ¿Qué importa si no es fan de nosotros? Canta bien ¿no? Deberías ayudar pero solo antepones tu estúpido orgullo.

— ¿Qué demonios? Hanji No me digas que ahora te pondrás sensible... —dijo el enano levantando una de sus delgadas cejas.

—Sí me pondré sensible maldito enano desconsiderado, sabes muy bien que este es el trato a cambio de la sala de ensayos — parecía que en serio Hanji se pondría a llorar en cualquier minuto, por lo cual me sentí motivada a involucrarme.

— Hanji... t-todo saldrá bien tranquila — dije mientras con mis manos trataba de calmarla.

— No lo defiendas Mikasa. — y luego de aquello volvió a dirigir su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido — Enano si algo sale mal será todo tu culpa — y luego de aquellas "amenazas" salió corriendo del lugar.

A su vez Mike sólo hizo un gesto de desaprobación y se fue tras ella. Yo y el enano a mi lado nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro lugar sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, yo no podía entender ese nivel de sensibilidad de parte de ella ¿realmente le causaba tanta tristeza o algo así?

Finalmente Levi tomó su chaqueta, la cual había dejado doblada encima de un mesón antes de que empezara el combate, y se fue... sin siquiera mirarme.

* * *

Finalmente puedo traer corregido este capítulo, al que tuve que modificar un poco, gracias por la paciencia ^^

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** Hola y gracias por comentar :D

Bueno Mikasa no nos salió muy paciente, es la pobre Sasha quien debe asumir las consecuencias xD

Las cosas desde ya van a comenzar a surgir, Mikasa finalmente está con aquella banda que tanto alega detestar y sobre todo a su cantante así que espero que te guste este capítulo ^^

Pd. Ishikawa Yui tiene una voz tan bonita que me hace pensar el porqué no tiene otras canciones propias (o quizás sea yo quien no ha buscado bien lol)

* * *

 _Personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama, creador del universo de Shingeki no kyojin._

 _Fanfic propio, no copiar._


	5. Un ensayo tormentoso

Esta vez quise adelantarme y colocar las respuestas de los reviews antes del capítulo:

Io-chan Ao-sama: No se ría pues mija ve que yo deseaba saber que le había parecido el capítulo anterior :v bueno espero que este le guste más.

Nefilim77: El mejor apodo para nuestro enano, osea imagina que hubiesen siete iguales a él ¿Quién no querría ser blanca nieves? xD

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, creador del universo de Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes.

Fanfic Propio, no copiar.

* * *

 **Un ensayo tormentoso**

No sé cómo la situación ha llegado hasta aquí, he tratado de calmarme y respirar más relajadamente pero de pronto otro trueno ha golpeado el húmedo aire de la ciudad, haciéndome temblar en el acto.

Tratando de secar las lágrimas que desbordaban mis ojos y caían lentamente por mis mejillas, intenté nuevamente de llamar a mi "hermano" , quién era el único capaz de consolarme en estas situaciones, desde pequeña ha sido así y ahora en estos momentos es cuando más lo necesito.

—Eren… —un murmullo ahogado con el ruido de la lluvia es todo lo que sale de mis oscilantes labios. Mi cuerpo continúa en su estado de agitación y mi llanto no cesa, ¿Por qué tenía que ser esto así? ¿Acaso siempre voy a ser esa frágil niñita que depende de su hermano para estas situaciones?

Traté entonces de pensar con la cabeza más fría, quizás si colocaba alguna distracción para mi cerebro pudiera calmarme. Cuando de pronto recordé que a veces Eren me hacía escuchar música y cerrar los ojos para relajarme, sin embargo había olvidado totalmente mis cosas en la sala de ensayos y para mi mala suerte mi reproductor no lo traía conmigo, estaba bien resguardado en mi bolso. Hice nuevamente el intento de levantarme pero otro trueno me hizo volver a acuclillarme cobardemente en mi posición anterior.

—¿Cuándo terminará esto?— pensé con pesadumbre, mientras abrazaba con fuerzas mis piernas en un intento de obtener algo de consuelo y calor.

…

El día realmente fue un día del asco. A parte de las tontas peleas con el idiota gruñón de Levi Ackerman. Sí, ni yo podía creer que el estúpido enano tuviera mi apellido, sólo lo supe una vez que saliendo del gimnasio una chica de cabello castaño y corto me preguntó acerca de él y ante mi desconocimiento me lo describió y además zmencionó que era el actual capitán del equipo de karate, de seguro mi rostro sólo mostraba molestia pues la chica después de mencionar aquello se disculpó y apresuradamente se marchó por donde había llegado.

Suspiré con pesadumbre, únicamente deseaba irme a casa y, sobre mi cama, gritar tapándome la boca con un estúpido almohadón— ¿Acaso mi vida podía empeorar más?— pensé abrumada, craso error, nunca se debe pensar así, porque sin duda las cosas siguen yendo cuesta abajo.

Cuando doblé en la esquina para dirigirme a mi casillero pude notar a Armin y cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a él, vi que en verdad no se encontraba solo, estaba conversando alegremente con una chica, a la cual al reconocerla mi ceño se volvió a fruncir estoicamente; Annie Leonhart.

La pequeña y molesta rubia conversaba con Armin con un leve color rojo sobre sus mejillas, mientras este le hablaba con alegría ella parecía más…¿avergonzada?¿tímida? no lo sé, pero toda su expresión cambió cuando llamé al rubio con voz decidida.

— Armin es bueno encontrarte ¿Vamos a casa? —Mis palabras salieron con un fingido tono alegre, que buscaban lograr que Armin no se diese cuenta de mi verdadero estado de ánimo.

Pude notar como la molestia se hacía espacio en el tosco rostro de la rubia mientras yo me acercaba a donde se encontraban ambos.— Hola Mikasa, lo siento pero hoy no iré a casa de inmediato, Annie me invitó a una cafetería cercana y aprovecharemos de conversar cosas de la delegación y lo demás… aunque si quieres puedes venir…

—No Armin, esto es cosa de sólo delegados— la rubia interrumpió abruptamente el ofrecimiento de Armin, tirando de su brazo y llevándoselo por el corredor mientras yo los observaba serena.

— E-espera Annie— Armin caminaba a tropezones tratando de seguirle el paso a la molesta chica, a la vez que volteando levemente su torso volvió a fijar sus enormes ojos azules en mi figura— Bueno a-adiós M-Mikasa… nos veremos mañana— gritó el chico mientras agitaba su mano por encima de su cabeza y ponía un rostro de disculpa.

Nuevamente suspiré cansada, hoy me iría sola. Eren en su taller de guitarra, Armin con la antipática de Annie y Sasha que había salido con Connie; aunque no me molestaba estar sola, admito que no era el final que imaginaba después de mi presentación en el concurso de canto.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de sacar mis cosas para marcharme una voz interrumpió mis pasos, una voz que realmente se me hizo molesta.— ¿Ya te vas mocosa?

—¿Qué no es obvio?— respondí toscamente.

—Escucha niñita— dijo mientras se acercaba a mi colocándose en frente de mi camino con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su característica mueca de molestia—Tengo una propuesta para ti. Ya que tienes tus "motivos personales"—dijo esto mientras con sus manos recalcaba las últimas palabras haciendo un gesto de comillas— para entrar al concurso, te ofrezco la posibilidad que ensayemos la canción mañana por la tarde, después de las actividades del día, y… supongo que me comprometo a enseñarte bien la maldita canción.

—No creo que se me apetezca ver por más tiempo tu rostro— dije con un toque venenoso en mis palabras. A lo que él puso sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz masajeando suavemente para luego contestarme con el mismo tono— Ni yo el tuyo, pero es lo que hay que hacer… además después de esto no tendremos que volver a cruzar palabras, ni siquiera en el club de karate, ya que me retiraré de este si todo esto de No Name sale bien ¿aceptas ahora mocosa del demonio?.

La oferta era prometedora, si terminábamos correctamente lo del concurso y lo de No Name no tendría que volver a malgastar palabras en él y tendría el privilegio de no ver su apático rostro en el club de karate, así que ni tonta desaproveché aquel trato.

—Trato hecho.

—De acuerdo mocosa, nos vemos mañana a las 5 en el salón de ensayos.

—Allí estaré enano.

Y así fue como llegué, al otro día nuevamente a la sala de ensayos de No Name. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente y mi cuerpo se hallaba tenso, no era por el ensayo con aquella banda, sino más bien era por la noticia que había llegado a mis oídos hace unos momentos, unas muchachas ajenas a mi persona comentaban la próxima tormenta que acaecería esta tarde, ya se podían vislumbrar los nubarrones oscuros que surcaban amenazantes el cielo junto a la brisa tibia que inundaba la ciudad, sin embargo a pesar de ello y de mi miedo a las tormentas con truenos, no podía dejar esta oportunidad pasar y de paso dejar mi orgullo irse por el desagüe.

—Ya estás aquí niñita— dijo el enano entrando a la habitación.

—Te recuerdo que eres sólo un curso superior a mí, no soy ninguna niñita para ti.

—Sigues siendo una mocosa— respondió y luego como si nada hubiese pasado continuó hablando— Hanji y Mike no vendrán. Al parecer Hanji tiene una cita con el cejotas de Erwin y Mike tiene planes con una tal Nanaba, así que hoy seremos sólo tú y yo.

—Genial…—dije sarcásticamente, era increíble como la vida se empeñaba en hacerme perder la paciencia.

—Bien comencemos, creo que te puedo enseñar algo— dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a retirar la funda que cubría el piano de la habitación— verás, la canción que Hanji te dio la escribí originalmente en un piano, sin embargo consideramos que sonaba mejor con la guitarra y batería. Quizás esta idea sea más original y te resulte más fácil de aprender.

—¿Tocas el piano?¿Desde cuándo?— pregunté con auténtica curiosidad.

—Desde niño ¿acaso eso importa realmente?, sólo lee la maldita letra al tiempo que toco la melodía—dijo con molestia para luego pasar a tomar asiento en el banquillo y empezar a teclear como para tomar algo de costumbre y luego comenzó a entonarla mientras yo leía la letra del papel.

*(Pd. La canción que está escrita en el capítulo es Reluctant Heroes, de la cual existen varias versiones de piano, que para mejor disfrute del capítulo, recomiendo buscar en youtube.)

 _Day by day_

 _We have lost our edge_

 _(Día a día_

 _Hemos perdido nuestra ventaja)_

 _Don't you know?  
Forgotten is the life we led_

 _(¿No lo sabes?_

 _El olvido es la vida que llevamos)_

 _Now it seems  
You don't care what the risk is  
The peaceful times have made us blind  
(Ahora parece_

 _que no te importa cuál sea el riesgo_

 _Los tiempos de paz nos han hecho ciegos)_

 _Can't look back  
They will not come back_

 _(No se puede mirar hacia atrás_

 _Ellos no van a volver)_

 _Can't be afraid  
It's time after time_

 _(No se puede tener miedo_

 _Esto se repetirá)_

 _Once again  
I'm hiding in my room_

 _(Una vez más_

 _Me escondo en mi habitación)_

 _The peaceful times have made us blind  
so you can't fly if you never try  
You told me,,,Oh, long ago_

 _(Los tiempos de paz nos han hecho ciegos_

 _"No podrás volar si nunca lo intentas"_

 _Me dijiste eso... Oh, hace tanto tiempo)_

 _But you left the wall  
Out side the gate  
So more than ever, It's real_

 _(Pero dejaste el muro_

 _más allá de la puerta_

 _Así que, más que nunca, eso es real)_

 _It was like a nightmare_

 _It's painful for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _(Era como una pesadilla_

 _Es doloroso para mí_

 _Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido)_

 _Remember the day of grief_

 _Now it's strange for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _(Recuerdo ese día de angustia_

 _Ahora es extraño para mí_

 _Podía ver tu cara_

 _Podía oír tu voz)_

 _Remember the day we met_

 _It's painful for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _(Recordar el día en que nos conocimos_

 _Es doloroso para mí_

 _Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido)_

 _Remember a day we dreamt_

 _It's painful for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _(Recordar que un día soñamos_

 _Es doloroso para mí_

 _Podía ver tu cara_

 _Podía oír tu voz)_

 _Song for the reluctant heroes_

 _Oh Give me your strength_

 _Our life is so short_

 _(Canción para los héroes renuentes_

 _Oh, dame tu fuerza_

 _Nuestra vida es tan corta)_

 _Song for the reluctant heroes_

 _I wanna be brave like you_

 _From my heart_

 _(Canción para los héroes renuentes_

 _Yo quiero ser valiente como tú_

 _Desde mi corazón)_

Se ha detenido de pronto, mientras yo sentía una pequeña presión en mi pecho. La letra era realmente hermosa, no me había dado cuenta de eso sólo por el simple hecho de haberla despreciado por saber que la había escrito él…

—¿Te parece mejor así?— su voz me ha sacado de mis pensamientos y le he mirado directamente a los ojos por acto reflejo, se veían tristes, sin embargo se notaba en su semblante que estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Ha carraspeado un poco entonces para hacerme responder a su pregunta.

—S-Sí… es mejor, suena mucho más bonita ¿Por qué no la cantan así?— pregunté con sinceridad.

—Mocosa, sabes que esto es un grupo ¿no?, es ilógico que la cante solo, además la guitarra y la batería le dan más fuerza.

—Ya veo— dije con desgano, a lo que él prosiguió— Es mejor que empecemos a ensayar, no quiero perder mi tiempo

…

Ha pasado alrededor de una hora desde que comenzamos el ensayo y debo admitir que las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas. El enano se ha limitado a tocar la melodía mientras yo entonaba la canción, intervenía tan sólo cuando me perdía en ella o si necesitaba corregir alguna pronunciación. El ruido del ambiente ha sido reemplazado por el goteo de la lluvia que ha comenzado hace unos minutos, de seguro ya no queda nadie en el colegio. Eren debe haberse marchado ya junto a los demás, en cuanto a mí sólo esperaré al cese de la lluvia para correr a mi hogar, no quiero toparme con la tormenta sin la compañía de Eren, es el único que me calma en esa situación.

—Iré a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre — dijo el enclenque mientras salía de la habitación.

—V-Voy contigo… — de cierta forma no quería quedarme sola en la habitación, si comenzaba a llover más fuerte o empezaban los truenos me sentiría aún más desprotegida.

Sin embargo mi pesadilla daría comienzo en unos minutos. Cuando me encontraba junto al enano en una máquina expendedora, acababa de echar dentro la moneda para comprar aquel paquete de galletas de chocolate, un ruido fuerte me alertó del comienzo de los truenos.

Paré en seco todos mis movimientos, ante la mirada cargada de extrañeza que me dirigía el enano, sin embargo al volver a sentir e horrible ruido no hice más que echar a correr a toda prisa a la salida, definitivamente no estaba pensando claramente.

—Eren…—era lo único que gritaban mis pensamientos, mientras abría la puerta que daba a la salida, pude ver la incesante lluvia cayendo sobre toda la superficie y cuando estuve a punto de salir corriendo directo a mi hogar pude sentir que algo me sujetaba por el brazo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa maldita mocosa loca?— dijo Levi mientras sostenía mi brazo firmemente.

—Eren…— dije mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, no sé si más por el frio o por miedo.

—¿Qué?— dijo confundido.

—Necesito a Eren…— con lágrimas en mis ojos procedí a zafarme de su agarre y a correr hacía un lugar seguro, pude sentir otro trueno por lo que tapé mis oído y entré presa del pánico a una de las salas de clases. Luego me senté bajo el escritorio del profesor, el terror me estaba consumiendo, y de pronto sentí que me faltaba algo… mi bufanda no estaba y no sabía dónde diantres se me había caído. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir a borbotones de mis ojos y mis labios seguían oscilando irregularmente ¿Hasta cuándo debía ser esto así?

No sé cuantos minutos habrán pasado, simplemente que de un momento a otro apareció una figura ante mí, traía mi bufanda en sus manos y con su típico ceño fruncido adornando su rostro se acercó a mí y la envolvió en mi cuello, entonces cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse lo tomé fuertemente de su uniforme y aun temblando le supliqué— Por favor… no te vayas.

A pesar de que su rostro reflejaba molestia mezclada con duda, se sentó junto a mí y sin que yo se lo pidiera si quiera colocó sus cascos sobre mis oídos y colocó algo de música. Mi corazón se comenzó a relajar junto a mi cuerpo, la sensación de su cercanía y su calor me trajeron a la mente cuando Eren hacía lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión era ligeramente diferente. Acerqué mi mano y entrelacé mis dedos con su mano, a pesar de que al principio se sobresaltó, no me negó el tacto, y luego relajadamente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, debía admitir que se sentía bien, tan bien que sin si quiera darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida.


	6. Conociéndote

**Hola, les traigo finalmente este capítulo ^^ disculpen la demora, aprecio de corazón que se tome la molestia de leer este pequeño fic que tengo, les agradezco a todos quienes lo han leído y sobre todo a quienes me dejan reviews, las cuales responderé de inmediato :D.**

 **Nefilim77:** Nuestro enano tiene un corazoncito aunque no lo parezca, quizás sólo es muy pequeño como él... okno mal chiste xD

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** Me encantaron las preguntas del final xD Me acordé de las narraciones en pokemon xD

Bueno, no es como si Mikasa desease llevarse bien con el Leviciento, sin embargo ya vimos un pequeño avance. Levi a pesar de todo ha cedido más fácil que Mika :D

Que lástima lo de tu celular ;-; I know that you feel sis... espero pronto tengas uno nuevo y que, tal como lo dices tú, eso no te detenga ;)

* * *

Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, creador del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin.

Fanfic propio, no copiar.

* * *

 **Conociéndote**

El ruido leve de una guitarra acústica me despertó. Unos cascos color azul marino era lo que tenía sobre mi cabeza, la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana me ayudó a percibir su color, mientras los retiraba.

Me había quedado dormida en algún momento, el calor a mi lado me hizo girarme a comprobar que había una persona allí, era con quien tenía mi mano unida en un delicado pero firme apretón, recordé lo sucedió antes, los truenos y mi desesperación junto con su presencia y su ayuda.

—Levi… —No podía entenderlo, yo lo detestaba y daba por seguro que ese sentimiento era reciproco, sin embargo él no me negó su ayuda y menos cuando le pedí que se quedara a mi lado. Pude percibir que su respiración estaba calmada, a pesar de que su rostro se hallaba vuelto al otro lado para no mirarme, pude notar algo obvio: también se había dormido.

Me deslicé tratando de no despertarle abruptamente, sin embargo aun cuando me había movido lo suficiente, al tratar de separar mi mano de la ajena un apretón repentino fue todo lo que recibí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Su mirada intimidante me recorrió de pies a cabeza, a lo que atiné a sólo responder—A ningún lado, sólo no quería despertarte.

Me miró ahora con una de sus cejas levantadas en señal de su escepticismo y luego soltó suavemente mi mano para luego imitarme en mi acto de levantarme del suelo.

—Gracias— le dije mientras le devolvía sus cascos, aquella palabra fue todo lo que mis labios dejaron salir, sin duda nunca me imaginé agradeciéndole a él, era algo raro para mí.

—No hay problema — Su voz estaba calmada y su semblante seguía siendo el mismo, serio y desinteresado.

—Bien debo irme, deben estar preocupados por mí en casa— Mi voz sonó nerviosa y triste a la vez, miré por la ventana que efectivamente ya la lluvia había cesado al igual que los truenos. Él simplemente asintió con su cabeza y me siguió en dirección hacia la puerta del salón. Sin embargo para mi sorpresa al girar la manilla esta no se movió ni un poco. Desesperada intenté nuevamente aún con más fuerza y con movimientos aún más rápidos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede mocosa?— dijo Levi tras de mí.

—¿Qué no es obvio? La puerta no se abre.

—Déjame intentarlo— aunque me corrí para darle espacio y que probara, su insistencia en abrirla fue inútil.—Demonios ¿En qué momento esta cosa se cerró con llave?— dijo para luego patearla con molestia.— Maldita sea.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —dije tratando de encontrar la solución a este embrollo en que nos habíamos metido por mi culpa—¿Tienes tu móvil o algo para llamar a alguien?

—No… todo quedó en la sala de ensayos.

—Demonios… ¿Qué haremos entonces?— dije al tiempo en que él observaba cuidadosamente la habitación.—Tengo un plan— dijo finalmente— muévete.

—¿Qué harás?— dije con auténtica sorpresa.

—De algo que sirva el estar en el club de karate—y sin mencionar nada más se lanzó contra la puerta del salón tirando una patada media directo al picaporte, el cual ante el impacto cedió de inmediato.

—¡Haz roto la manija!¿Sabes lo caro que nos costará?— grité sorprendida.

—Parece que alguien desea quedarse toda la noche en la escuela encerrada.— su sarcasmo era evidente de aquí a la china, por lo que sin decir más, simplemente le seguí para salir de aquella habitación.

Luego de tomar nuestras cosas e irónicamente cerrar la sala de ensayos con llave, fuimos directamente a la salida de la escuela, sin embargo notamos algo que sinceramente casi ni me sorprendió: la puerta principal también estaba cerrada.

Intentamos luego con las puertas de emergencia y la salida a la cancha de la escuela, pero nada. Todo estaba cerrado como una maldita fortaleza.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó Levi con frustración, para luego patear con furia la última puerta que nos quedaba por ver.

—¿Acaso quieres romper otra puerta?

—No es mala idea, pero las puertas de salida tienen otro tipo de seguridad, cerraduras más grandes y pesadas o cadenas muy gruesas, podría estar toda la noche pateándolas y no pasaría nada.—dijo con bastante mal humor— Es mejor que llamemos a alguien de una buena vez, este frio asqueroso hará congelarme.

En cuanto al frío, él tenía toda la razón. Quizás cuando estábamos encerrados en aquel salón, bajo el escritorio, uno junto al otro no sintiéramos frío, pero la realidad en los pasillos era totalmente distinta; el aire era gélido y húmedo, mis manos y mi rostro lo sentían a la perfección, sumado a la escaza visibilidad que había por causa de las luces de emergencia, no era nada agradable estar allí.

…

—Dijo tío Grisha que hablarán con un conocido de la escuela para venir a sacarnos de inmediato— dije al tiempo que cortaba la llamada.

—Bien, yo también hablé con Erwin por mi lado, verá que puede hacer.

—Bueno, supongo que en cuanto a nosotros sólo nos queda esperar…— dije al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de aquel salón, habíamos vuelto allí nuevamente para protegernos mejor del inclemente frío de los corredores.

—Bien, tienes razón. Ahora que tenemos que perder nuestro tiempo aquí, quiero saber…— dijo tomando asiento a mi lado.

—¿Saber?¿Qué cosa?

—La razón de tu miedo irracional a los truenos.— Mis ojos se abrieron con auténtica sorpresa ¿Por qué diantres él querría saber eso? No tenía por qué importarle.

—No es nada, es un miedo bastante común, tal como hay gente que le teme a los insectos, a las arañas, a las ratas, etc… — sin quererlo comencé a hablar rápidamente, con nerviosismo. No quería contarle nada a él, no tenía por que saber algo tan patético.

—No. No es un miedo común. Tuve una amiga en la primaria llamada Isabel, ella también le temía a los truenos, sin embargo no era más que ponerse nerviosa y esconderse algunas veces, ahora sólo le incomodan. Sin embargo tú, no sólo te has asustado, has llorado y entre sueños has mencionado a tus padres ¿tienen algo que ver con esto?—Me he avergonzado al escuchar sus palabras, no podía ser que me pusiera a hablar entre sueños, era algo bochornoso ya que podría haber dicho cualquier otra estupidez, por lo que sólo atiné a responder a su petición agachando la cabeza para no verle— Vaya, creí que podrías siquiera contármelo, después de todo me quedé contigo cuando me lo pediste.

El deje triste de su voz me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad quería saberlo, no simplemente por ser chismoso sino por otra razón que yo desconocía totalmente.

—Desde pequeña me asustaron los truenos, aunque no como ahora— proseguí, aún con mi mirada hacia el suelo— Mi madre siempre me leía historias cuando había tormenta, ella siempre fue muy paciente conmigo, al igual que mi padre quién me ponía música muy fuerte y me hacía bailar con él para olvidarme de aquellos atemorizantes ruidos. Sin embargo un día ambos debieron ir a otro lugar a hacer algo que yo no comprendí muy bien y me dejaron con la familia de Eren, los Jaeguer. Ellos eran buenos amigos, mamá se atendía con el doctor hace bastantes años y papá y él eran colegas desde la escuela. Sucedió que durante el día en que ellos se marcharon hubo una tormenta en la noche, yo a pesar de mi miedo no me atreví a decirle a nadie por lo que tratando de arreglármelas sola me levanté a mitad de la noche a buscar algo que me ayudara a distraerme.

» Sin embargo cuando entré a la cocina pude ver a tio Grisha hablando por teléfono y a tia Karla llorando desconsoladamente, él mencionaba el nombre de mis padres y un "es realmente espantoso lo que ha sucedido" por lo que alertada con aquellas palabras entré con más temor que cuando me levanté de la cama.

—¡¿Qué les sucedió a mis padres?!¡¿Dónde están?!— grité con lágrimas escurriendo de mis ojos, sin embargo ante la sorpresa, tia Karla fue a abrazarme y tratar de esconderme la verdad, diciendo que todo estaba bien y que debía irme a la cama, pero yo sabía que eso no era así.

»Finalmente al otro día me dijeron lo que realmente había sucedido, gracias a la tormenta el bus en que ellos viajaban sufrió un accidente, cayendo por un precipicio en una curva. Aquello me dejó devastada y con el agrave de mi temor, ya no sólo les temía por su impactante ruido sino también porque una tormenta se había llevado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida… mis padres.

—El único que sabe de esto es Eren y ahora… tú— Con un nudo que se empezó a formar en mi garganta comencé a decaer mi voz al punto que simplemente ya no se escuchaba, mis labios oscilantes se encontraban resecos y partidos, mis manos temblaban mientras apretaban nerviosamente el borde de mi falda y mis ojos dejaban salir lágrimas que aun tratando de ocultarlas insistían en adornar mi rostro.

—Mikasa yo…—Casi sin darme cuenta, sin siquiera finalizar aquella frase, él se levantó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda envolviéndome en un abrazo que fue único, mi cuerpo se estremeció casi de inmediato, pero a los milisegundos ya se había acostumbrado a aquel inesperado contacto. Ni siquiera con Eren lo había sentido así, era como si aquel chico de cabellos tan negros como los míos comprendiera a la perfección mis sentimientos, aquellas emociones que mi corazón insistía en esconder de todos. Casi sin pensarlo le devolví el gesto inmediatamente sintiendo el torbellino de emociones embargándome.

Lloré unos minutos, no sé cuántos, pero lo hice.

Aún sin separarnos oí su melancólica voz pronunciar—Ya está todo bien mocosa, y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie acerca de que yo hice esto, menos a la loca de Hanji. Si lo haces juro que te mataré— Una sonrisa se hizo lugar en mis labios, a pesar de todo, aquel chico no era tan horrible como yo imaginaba.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa— mascullé aún con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro —Creo… que debo disculparme por la infantil actitud hacia ti que he tenido todo este tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas mocosa?— dijo separándose de mí y colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

—Já, ¿Vas a decirme que no notaste mi desprecio durante todo el tiempo en que nos hemos relacionado?— Con un toque que mezclaba vergüenza, tristeza y algo de diversión enarqué mi ceja en un completo gesto de escepticismo.

—Creí que eras así con todo el mundo, después de todo te he visto actuar parecido con la capitana del equipo de judo.

—Annie es un caso completamente aparte, ella simplemente es molesta, no le basta con sólo llamar la atención de Eren, también quiere la de Armin y se cree mejor que nadie, incluso me llegó a decir que el judo no era para "bestias" como yo. Ella…—continué— ella me irrita.

—¿Así que estás celosa porque esa chica te roba la atención de tu hermano y de tu amigo?— habló con un deje de diversión que a pesar de todo no hizo cambiar su rostro a uno más alegre.—Eso no tiene nada parecido en mi caso ¿No?

—No, no bueno sí, pero no bueno ¡arg!—bramé con molestia por no saber explicar bien las cosas. Miré un segundo al techo para aclarar mejor mis ideas y hablé finalmente—Sucede que mi desazón contigo es a causa de que Eren te admira a ti y a tu estúpida banda y… y yo no puedo comprender como es capaz de admirar a quién le dio la golpiza de su vida.

—¿Golpiza de la vida?

—¿Recuerdas aquel día en que me aceptaste en el club de karate? —asintió confundido— bueno ese día Eren también fue a probarse y tú lo golpeaste despiadadamente, el pobre quedó tan adolorido que tuvo que faltar 2 días a clases.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo, realicé exactamente las mismas técnicas con todos los que fueron aquel día, incluso contigo, si no quedó en el club es por algo ¿Acaso sólo porque era tu hermano debía hacer alguna diferencia?

—Pues sí. Eren no es tan fuerte como otros, él siempre trata de superarse aunque le cueste, es perseverante y jamás se rinde. Y… siempre admira a quienes sí tienen grandes capacidades, pero… todos aquellos por los que se deslumbra jamás lo ven, no le toman la importancia que merece y yo que siempre estoy allí tratando que me vea… yo que siempre estoy tratando de que dirija un poco de su atención hacia mí, yo que estoy siempre con él apoyándole… ni siquiera me nota.—Inconscientemente mis ojos han vuelto a cristalizarse, amenazándome con volver a dejar salir aquellas saladas lágrimas que sin duda ya habían dejado mi rostro empapado hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

—Tú eres realmente una idiota. —dijo mirándome directo a mis grises ojos mientras se volvía a acercar a mí— Sí tu hermano, amigo o lo que sea ese tal Eren no sabe valorar lo que tiene al lado pues que se joda. Tienes que aprender a valorarte tu sola, sin depender de nadie. Tienes habilidades increíbles y aunque no las tuvieras sigues valiendo por tu persona y no por lo que opine un idiota.

—Además— prosiguió acercando su dedo pulgar a mi rostro, secando las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de mis iris— ten por seguro que hay más de un idiota admirándote mucho más de lo que crees.

Y casi sin notarlo nuestros rostros quedaron tan juntos que podría jurar que ya no era capaz de diferenciar su respiración de la mía, sus ojos de aquel azul de acero se veían tan bellos a pesar de la poca visibilidad de aquel lugar y su suave y nívea mano posada en mi mejilla que sin darme cuenta tenía la sangre agolpada furiosamente en ella.

Todo aquel ambiente era perfecto para desear con acabar con aquella breve distancia que nos separaba, pero todo aquello se vio interrumpido por una brillante luz que se coló por aquella ventana y nos iluminó haciéndonos mirar directamente en su dirección. La luz de un faro de un automóvil, habían llegado a sacarnos de aquella jaula en la que nos encontrábamos.

Separándonos calmadamente, ambos nos dirigíamos a paso lento hacia la entrada principal de la escuela, donde se podía escuchar el ruido de una llave y de unas cadenas moviéndose. Finalmente pudimos ver el rostro de un hombre rubio con bigote—¡Hannes!

—¡Mikasa! Vaya así que tú fuiste la traviesa que se quedó encerrada en este lugar, ¿Quién lo diría?— Hannes era el "Inspector general" de la escuela, amigo del doctor Grisha desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocía a mí y a Eren desde pequeños, desde un poco después de que yo me estableciera permanentemente en la casa de los Jaeguer. —Tu familia estaba muy angustiada por ti.

—Gracias Hannes por todo— dije al tiempo en que salía hacia donde estaban tía Karla y tío Grisha junto a Eren, mientras a su vez Levi agradecía algo incómodo para luego acercarse a Hanji quién lo esperaba junto a un hombre, joven y rubio y con unas cejas prominentes que llamaban bastante la atención.

—¡Enano maldito! Nos tenías bastante preocupados, Erwin estaba tan asustado por ti, incluso pensó en llamar a tu tío Kenny para saber si te habías escapado para allá —Hanji de pronto lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el hombre rubio de atrás los miraba con gracia.

—¡Suéltame maldita cuatro ojos imbécil!— decía Levi al tiempo en que trataba de liberarse sin éxito—¡Maldición Erwin dile a la estúpida de tu noviecilla que me suelte, que no soy su maldito hijo!

Luego de aquella escena que me causó algo de gracia, el hombre rubio— que asumí que su nombre era Erwin— se acercó a Hannes y luego al doctor Grisha y luego de agradecerles y darles la mano se marchó junto con Levi y Hanji en un auto de color azul vibrante.

A su vez yo me subí al auto gris en que viajaba mi "familia", tío Grisha conduciendo, tía Karla de copiloto y yo junto a Eren en los asientos de atrás.

—Así que… ¿Te quedaste encerrada con Levi Ackerman en la escuela?— preguntaba Eren con un tono de picardía en su voz —Así que ¿acaso no es él el capitán del equipo de karate? Si las actividades de los clubes están canceladas esta semana…¿Qué hacias encerrada en la escuela con tu superior? ¿Eh Mikasa?

—Quieres saber porqué estaba encerrada con Levi Ackerman en la escuela ¿no? Eren— mi voz salió extrañamente fría y molesta, realmente me estaba irritando el tono sugestivo con el que hacía aquellas estúpidas preguntas, y parece que él lo notó pues al momento en que me miró, cambió su expresión a una más seria y tensa —Eso es porque Levi Ackerman es el vocalista de tu adorada banda de la escuela, "No Name".

Cuando noté su expresión desencajada de sorpresa absoluta, supe que mi estrategia había dado resultado, pues el resto del viaje sólo escuché a Eren alegar por haber revelado aquel "gran secreto de estado", mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos, los cuales por primera vez eran acaparados por aquel chico de negruzcos cabellos y también, por vez primera, en un buen sentido.


	7. Un concierto, una confesión

**Hola a todos,disculpen nuevamente la demora, los examenes me tuvieron bastante ocupada pero ¡finalmente han acabado de torturarme! okno xD**

 **Quisiera agradecer a cada persona que se ha pasado a leer este fic, realmente lo aprecio de corazón, significa mucho para mí ^_^ y el hecho de que dejen reviews me anima mucho, por lo que paso a responderlas:**

 ** _Nefilim77:_** _Lo siento xD los besos pueden esperar ¿No? Pronto pronto..._

 ** _Mary Ann Walker:_** _Sííí completamente deacuerdo, me encanta la voz versatil de Hiroshi Kamiya, y el hecho de que lograse cantar con la voz de Levi es algo que en lo personal me fascina. Levi, Hanji y Mike hacen una banda excelente, lástima que no animaron la batalla de bandas donde aparecen más tiempo y donde los demás también forman una banda u.u. Que bueno que te gustase este fic, espero no decepcionarte, cualquier critica es bienvenida :D_

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:**

 _Bueno Mikasa es bastante fuerte de cierta forma, lo de sus padres lo quise incluir para que se entendiera el porqué en este AU Mikasa es tan apegada a Eren (no sólo porque sí, ya que al menos a mí me da la sensación de que si los padres de Mikasa estuviesen vivos, ella no sería tan pegada a Eren). En cuanto a Levi... sólo diré que sí le se sabrá el pasado de nuestro enano favorito, pero por ahora hay que conformarse con el de Mikasa xD. Levi es un observador ingenioso, pero pronto veremos el porqué jejeje._

 _Annie y Armin... esos dos rubios son mi perdición, me encantan y debo decir que la actitud de Annie con Mikasa es porque ambas son bastante celosas y bueno Armin es demasiado adorable xD Además el pasar tiempo en reuniones de delegados si que deja lugar a estrechar relaciones 7u7 ._

 ** _Debo mencionar que la canción que interpretan en este capítulo es "Flavor" una canción de vocaloid GUMI, de la cual me basé en la versión de Shoose y U-chan. La pueden buscar en mi canal de Youtube que es el mismo nombre de usuario de fanfiction (Incognita lectora) o buscarlo como flavor cover shoose ft U-chan._**

 ** _De antemano, gracias por leer el capítulo, espero les guste._**

* * *

 _Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, creador del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin._

 _Fanfic propio, no copiar._

* * *

Un concierto, una confesión.

—Hey Hanji, no te veía así de nerviosa desde tu primera cita con Erwin—El chico de baja estatura hablaba mientras envolvía su rostro con su "máscara" que consistía en unas inmaculadas vendas de color blanco— Es desesperante.

—Ay, Levi en verdad esto no son nervios, es emoción, exaltación, entusiasmo; como prefieras llamarlo— decía la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras continuaba con su gesto animado, paseándose de un lugar a otros por aquella sala en que ensayaban.

—Aún así... sigue siendo molesto.

—Hey Mikasa ¿De verdad que aún no estás lista?— Habló Hanji alzando la voz, aunque yo la podía escuchar perfectamente desde mi posición. Me tensé totalmente al notar sus pasos acercándose a aquel improvisado vestidor en que me encontraba. Ella no lo había notado pero desde hace ya unos minutos yo había estado observándola desde mi lugar, a través de un pequeño espacio de la cortina corrida.

—N-No...—musité con bastante duda, sin embargo aquellas palabras no la detuvieron pues, sin si quiera una pisca de pudor, tomó la tela que colgaba ocultándome moviéndola de un extremo al otro.

—Vaya yo te veo bastante preparada—Una sonrisa deforme se hizo lugar en su rostro, el cual también llevaba parcialmente cubierto con una venda— Ven ya es hora— sin tomar en consideración lo que yo opinaba me arrastró directamente frente al sofá en que se hallaba el enano esperando.

—Oye Levi ¿No crees que se ve muy linda Mikasa?— mientras me sujetaba por los hombros, sin una gota de tacto lanzó la pregunta al enano quien levantó su vista hacia mi tan sólo un segundo para luego volverla a la puerta— Realmente da igual.

—¡Hey! Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, sólo mírala bien— Mi corazón saltó en su lugar bombeando sangre a niveles extraordinarios por todo mi cuerpo pues traje que traía puesto no era para nada de mi preferencia, era demasiado rosa, sobrecargado y sobretodo...demostrativo. La combinación extraña que según Hanji "ella misma había escogido para mi" era un top rosa con volantes blancos en el escote, junto a una falda del mismo estilo con un gran moño en la parte de atrás y finalmente acompañado de guantes y calzas largas, sinceramente pensaba que me veía ridícula.

—Realmente no me importa cuatro ojos estúpida—dijo ya con irritación, aún con la mirada desviada de mí, al parecer la puerta se había vuelto mucho más interesante — Además ya es bastante tarde, Mike debe estar impacientándose allá luego de ir a ver los preparativos para la presentación.

—El único impaciente aquí eres tú "Levicienta" — Las palabras de Hanji parecieron herirle en lo más profundo al enano quién no dudó en soltar una amenaza en un tono bastante aterrador, mientras su mirada se volvía aún más fiera— Deja de llamarme así, si no quieres dar la presentación con una pierna menos...

—Já, pero si haces la limpieza como toda una cenicien... ¡Auch!— con un certero golpe en la cabeza de Hanji el enano la hizo callar, mientras yo los contemplaba sin entender del todo la broma.

Finalmente ya estábamos dispuestos a irnos cuando, de la nada, Hanji le lanzó al enano algo negro que cuando él lo recibió sin problemas pude reconocer que era una capa con capucha y lisa con tan sólo 2 botones en la parte superior.

—Sigo sin entender lo de la capa, digo, llamamos aún más la atención con ellas que con nuestro traje. Es más, parecemos unos raritos paseándose ocultos por la escuela— a pesar de su comentario, Levi seguía acomodándose la sencilla prenda, la cuál le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas cayendo en un simple corte recto.

—Vamos Levi no seas quejumbroso— decía Hanji con su particular sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios— Además es la gracia de aumentar el "misterio" de nuestras identidades.

—Cómo si no fuera algo tan obvio— Levi decía esto y ponía sus ojos en blanco y Hanji reía, mientras yo en mi cabeza rememoraba que tan sólo hace unos días Eren no tenía ni idea de quienes eran ellos.

De pronto cuando estaba dispuesta a dar un paso hacia la puerta la fuerte mano de Levi se posó sobre mi hombro sujetando—¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Pues afuera ¿A dónde más?—Respondí haciendo énfasis en lo obvio.

—Ten.—Con su otra mano sostenía otro trozo de tela negra el cual me acercó —No saldrás así a caminar por los pasillos, para que los demás te vean con esa fachada... bueno ya sabes—Un ligero color hizo lugar en sus mejillas, el cual contrastaba notoriamente con la venda que cubría sus ojos.

—Este... es un poco extraño que digas eso, ya sabes que estaré así en el escenario ¿no?—Me parecía irónico de cierta forma que me dijera que no fuera vestida así por los pasillos, pues después de todo en el escenario muchos más me podrían observar.

—Bueno, no es como si me agradara la idea de que tantas personas te vieran en esa ropa. Hanji no tiene idea de vestimenta adecuada... aunque no es cómo sí te vieras mal realmente...

— Yo...— me sorprendió que, ante aquellas palabras, mi corazón se acelerara nuevamente y mis manos comenzaran a sudar, además de la extraña sensación que se hizo lugar en mi estómago, la cual sólo tenía cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

—¡Uh! Casi olvido a "Titan", ¡Ven aquí guapo!— Las palabras de Hanji me interrumpieron de pronto, cuando me giré a verla junto a Levi, ví que sostenía casi abrazando una guitarra eléctrica.

—¿Titan?—Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Tiene la loca idea de que su guitarra es de género masculino y le puso de nombre "Titan". Sólo no preguntes, sabes que en verdad está loca— dijo Levi poniendo su dedo sobre su sien en un gesto de fastidio.

...

Finalmente las luces se habían apagado, el lugar estaba increíblemente abarrotado de gente, podía respirarse el pesado aire caliente que había junto con el olor a comida que emanaba de un lugar cercano. Estando ya en el escenario pude notar que ya no se sentía estremecedor y demasiado grande como la primera vez, al menos ahora estaba más acompañada junto a Hanji, Mike y el enano de Levi, quién se encontraba a mi lado apoyado en el piano que habían pedido traer para la presentación.

—Mocosa— La voz de Levi me sacó de mis pensamientos que divagaban en cualquier cosa— Oye, escucha, no estés nerviosa. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ni se te ocurra fallar. No eres tan tonta como para quedar en ridículo frente a tantas personas.

—Quiere decir que no te preocupes, que cantarás bien— Hanji, quién se había acercado a nosotros hace unos segundos, estaba "traduciendo" las palabras de Levi. Hace unos ensayos atrás ella me había comentado aquello, de que Levi no sabía expresarse muy bien al elogiar a alguien, sólo en momentos muy emotivos o especiales era que lograba decir las cosas cómo eran debidas y supongo que de cierta forma ya lo había comprendido.

—Gracias a ambos, eso es lo que yo también espero—hablé tratando de mostrar una sonrisa en aquel momento en que los nervios me devoraban.

Finalmente cada uno se retiró a su posición asignada, Yo estaba adelante frente a un micrófono, Levi estaba un poco más atrás y más a la izquierda de mi posición, en el piano, y Hanji y Mike a mi izquierda en el fondo.

Cuando el telón se abrió, aún con las luces apagadas, supe que había llegado el momento, volteé a ver a Levi por un segundo, quién asintió en señal de darme ánimo. Entonces la música del piano empezó a sonar junto a una tenue luz que me iluminó sólo a mí y lentamente también a Levi.

Con calma en mi voz, contrariamente a lo que sentía por mi cuerpo, comencé la presentación. Sintiendo cada nota del piano, interpretado maravillosamente por Levi, fundirse con el ambiente y con mi voz. Con lágrimas amenazantes por salir y con el punzante recuerdo de mis padres viniendo continuamente a mi cabeza fue que terminé mi interpretación.

Con el nudo aún en el estómago por la recién acabada presentación, pude escuchar los miles de aplausos que rebotaban por todo el escenario, pude oir unos breves "eso fue hermoso", "realmente me hizo llorar" y otras cosas que no logré entender con claridad, la verdad es que habíamos logrado adaptar la canción de tal forma que la emotividad que transmitía era impresionante.

—Te dije que lo harías bien niñita— Levi se colocó a mi lado con sus brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos de color azul oscuro y profundo como el cielo nocturno, pronunció sus palabras—"Eres admirable, mocosa".

El leve recuerdo de lo dicho por él mismo aquella noche en que nos quedamos encerrados en la escuela me hizo dar un respingo, "ten por seguro que hay más de un idiota admirándote mucho más de lo que crees". Acaso aquella vez...¿se refería a él mismo? Un nuevo sonrojo se hizo lugar en mi rostro por lo que agradecí que aún la luz estuviera con una intensidad baja—G-Gracias.—fue lo único capaz de salir de mis labios.

Afortunadamente Hanji interrumpió ese incómodo momento al hablar desde el micrófono para que "siguiera la fiesta", a lo que, espabilando, me fui a mi lugar asignado para servir de voz de apoyo en algunas canciones, mientras el público comenzaba a animarse y a gritar, vociferando vítores y mil cosas a cada miembro de aquella banda, que irónicamente ya no me resultaba tan molesta.

Antes detestaba el sólo hecho de escucharlas y ahora estaba junto a "No Name" cantándolas en el mismo escenario. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer por entre el mar de gente que coreaba las canciones; eran un montón, apostaría que estaba casi toda la escuela, si es que realmente no era toda. Y allí entre Connie y Armin, estaba Eren cantando y saltando al ritmo de la música, por vez primera me sentía feliz de verle así en un concierto de esta banda.

A decir verdad las canciones eran bastante buenas, mi opinión ya había dado un vuelco de 180 grados, después de todo pude disfrutar de algunas de sus célebres canciones, como "Kneel pigs" o "Clarity" y cantarlas junto a ellos como la voz de fondo, debía admitir que... ya no detestaba a No Name.

El tiempo se pasó rápidamente y ya era hora de la canción final: la odiosa canción empalagosa que tendría que cantar junto a Levi. Ambos nos pusimos en la posición frente a frente, pude notar que a pesar de todo él estaba nervioso al igual que yo, pues sujetaba firmemente su micrófono.

Me posicioné con determinación en mi lugar, con el corazón desbocado mientras mantenía el micrófono apretado firmemente en mi mano derecha, mis ojos recorrían por todo en derredor.

Entonces la música empezó a sonar, era ya el momento de cantar.

 _Flavor._

 _Mis dedos están fríos y entumecidos_

 _Mientras la blanca leche que se vierte, tal como la mañana_

 _(La tetera roja ya está caliente,_

 _Dejo caer el agua en el tazón,_

 _Como el efecto de la tinta de sepia_

 _En el mármol que se quedó,_

 _Me invita a desdibujar mis pensamientos_

 _En la taza.)_

Levi era quién comenzaba mientras yo me comenzaba a acoplar a su voz, se notaba que aún estaba titubeante acerca de la canción que Hanji mas como todo un profesional continuó sin que nadie notase su comportamiento, excepto por mí que dentro de esta semana había logrado conocer mejor su comportamiento.

 _(El aroma de aquella taza de té_

 _Me recuerda tus besos_

 _Aquellos momentos junto a ti_

 _Y a pesar de que parece que estamos más cerca_

 _En vez de decir algo, sólo puedo escribirlo)_

Siento la música recorrer el ambiente, mientras suena levemente el piano esta vez tocado por Hanji y la batería relajada al compas de nuestras voces. Levi se acerca esta vez a mí y lo observo temblorosa, sin saber si sólo los nervios de cantar frente a tantas personas o por su presencia que irradia algo de ternura a causa de sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

 _(La tranquilidad_

 _Parece que se acaba, aunque valga oro._

 _Mirando hacia el cielo,_

 _Intento ser paciente_

 _A pesar de que siento que tú estás todos los días y meses presente_

 _Siento tú corazón latir aunque por fuera el frío te hace temblar._

 _Ambos elaboramos este té,_

 _Algo claro, dulce y amargo a la vez_

 _Mis emociones se tranquilizan_

 _A pesar de que este té está hecho con partes irregulares_

 _Y no puedo ver el incierto futuro.)_

Recorro nuevamente la mirada por en medio de el público y logro ver a Sasha abrazando a Connie y a otras parejas como Hannah y Franz unidos tiernamente , mientras se mueven suavemente al ritmo de "Falvor".

 _(Tus besos están dentro de este sabor de té_

 _Recordé y deletree los momentos junto a ti_

 _Aún a pesar de mi ansiedad_

 _¿Cuál debería ser nuestra distancia?)_

 _(Tus besos están en este ya frío té_

 _Recordé y detallé esos momentos junto a ti_

 _Si crees que algún día llegará el final_

 _Aun así quedará en este té_

 _El sabor de nuestro amor.)_

Finalizamos la canción al unísono mientras sin si quiera haberlo ensayado nos encontrábamos frente a frente tomados de las manos. Ambos al parecer ensimismados en la dichosa canción que de todas formas no había salido tan mal, a pesar de que al comienzo nos encontrábamos refunfuñando por esta.

Las ovaciones del público y los aplausos que nos conferían comenzaron a llegar a mis oídos mientras mantenía una imperceptible sonrisa en mis labios.

—¡Ahora un beso!— gritó de pronto alguien entre el público, lo cual al parecer hizo que varios lo comenzasen a apoyar. Me separé de inmediato de la mano cálida y algo sudorosa de Levi, quién también logró captar el momento incómodo en que nos encontrábamos.

…

—¡Dios! Sabía que saldría increíble, especialmente con la última canción que tuvieron a dueto... ¡Ay! Ya me dieron ganas de ver a mi bello cejotas— Hanji sin duda estaba nuevamente hiperventilando, mientras se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y sonreía de una manera bastante idiota.

Habíamos ya vuelto a la sala de ensayos y todos estábamos descansando, yo me encontraba en un sillón puff pequeño, Levi y Mike en el sofá más grande, mientras que, como era típico de ella, Hanji se encontraba exaltadamente caminando por la habitación.

—Joder estúpida cuatro ojos del demonio ¿Puedes quedarte quieta de una maldita vez? Me exaspera verte recorrer esta sala como si fuera una jodida pista atlética— Levi hablaba nuevamente quejándose de la actitud tan hiperactiva de la castaña, la cual en vez de detenerse comenzaba a incrementar su andar tan sólo para molestarlo.

—Hey Mike ¿Qué opinas tú?¿Les salió muy bello o estoy equivocada?

—Me pareció excelente y además Nanaba dice que le pareció una interpretación sublime, desde el comienzo hasta el final. Fue una hermosa actuación.—Dijo Mike leyendo textualmente de su teléfono móvil, al parecer Nanaba le había mandado algún mensaje.

—Vaya así que ¿estás saliendo ya con Nanaba? Porque se están mensajeando bastante estos últimos días—habló Hanji con más emoción en su voz mientras arqueaba una ceja en un gesto atrevido, ante lo cual Mike asintió con su cabeza.

Finalmente ambos comenzaron a hablar acerca de los temas de pareja, mientras yo y el enano mirábamos fastidiados sus caras rebosantes de alegría.

Finalmente Levi se levantó hostigado por tanta dulzura, por lo que, en vista de mi poco interés en aquellos temas, lo imité y decidí irme a cambiar de tenida, no iba a estar vestida así toda la tarde.

Cuando salí del vestidor noté que estaba sola, al parecer ya se habían ido todos, por lo que aún con un poco de cansancio, tomé asiento en el taburete del piano, el cual ya había regresado a su lugar. Entonces un fugaz recuerdo de aquel día en que, me había quedado encerrada con el enano, los truenos y su cálida ayuda además de su atenta mirada que me observaba con cada palabra salida de mis labios temblorosos. No entendía por qué aquello me había quedado tan grabado en mi mente, pero desde entonces ese momento tenía un lugar especial tanto en mi cerebro como en mi corazón.

De pronto un suave golpeteo me hizo alertarme, trayéndome de vuelta de mis dispersos pensamientos; cuando la figura de una persona se asomó por la puerta pude notar que no era nadie más que Eren.

—Hola Mikasa...—dijo en un tono dejado— Te estaba buscando para ir a casa ya sabes, y bueno Hanji me dijo que te encontrabas aquí.

—Oh claro Eren, deja tomar mis cosas y... ¿Te encuentras bien?— el rostro de Eren reflejaba una profunda tristeza, lo cual era extraño en él, podía ser el chico más irracional, pero generalmente era bastante positivo y determinado. Definitivamente algo o alguien estaba haciendo que Eren se sintiera mal, y eso yo no lo permitiría.

—N-No es nada Mikasa, sólo déjalo y ya.

—Eren, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que yo no me burlaría de ti.

—No es por eso... es sólo que —luego de mostrar un suave color carmesí sobre sus mejillas y dar un largo suspiro, prosiguió— Sucede que quería confesarme a Annie durante el concierto, donde por cierto estuviste increíble, grandiosa; pero resulta que durante esa canción final, ella estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de Armin, casi ni me miró y yo... ya ni siquiera sé si decirle lo que siento.

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó en el pecho, aquellas palabras me hicieron corroborar que Eren definitivamente estaba buscando su felicidad con otra persona. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, de pronto mi cabeza trajo la imagen de cierto enano de cabello negro y malos modales, toda aquella semana en que estuve con él pude aprender mucho más allá que lo que permite su fachada de frialdad y arrogancia, y durante ese tiempo mi cerebro se permitió llegar a confundirse, junto a mi corazón que, a pesar de estar sufriendo en aquel momento, sintió que ahora podría escoger al enano por sobre Eren.

Sí, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

—B-Bueno Eren, la verdad es que no sabría que decirte... sabes que nunca he estado en esa situación, ya sabes de un amor no correspondido...— Mentirosa, realmente era una mentirosa. Era más que obvio que era lo que me pasaba con Eren, últimamente me lo estuve cuestionando, hasta hace unos días yo hubiese continuado afirmando que deseaba su atención simplemente y que buscaba protegerlo por ser quién siempre me ayudaba, pero en verdad me estaba engañando a mí misma. Mis sentimientos iban más allá de ser sólo la chica que siempre estaba a su lado, quizás al principio sólo lo estimaba como mi amigo, mi ayudante y "salvador" en las noches de tormenta... sin embargo mis sentimientos había mutado hasta llegar a apreciarlo de otra forma, de desear su atención y cariño de una forma más "importante". Sin embargo, como mencioné antes, estos últimos días me lo he estado cuestionando, sobre todo después de aquel día de la tormenta ¿Y si confundí mi aprecio por amor? ¿Qué tal si tan sólo era algo cómo "el efecto del puente colgante"? Tenía demasiadas dudas y pocas respuestas.

—Ya lo sé Mikasa... pero de verdad me gustaría decirle cómo me siento, a pesar de que estoy 99% seguro de que me rechazará.

—Pues entonces ve y díselo. Leí una vez que cuando te confiesas a alguien, sin importar la respuesta de la persona, tú ya te has quitado un peso de encima y se lo has dado a ella, queda en ella decidir la respuesta. Supongo... que es el único consejo que te puedo dar ahora...

—Vaya...—dijo para luego inspirar exageradamente por la nariz— Tienes razón, eso haré, me desharé de este peso, aunque ella me rechace seré valiente y le diré mis sentimientos.— Finalmente se levantó de la silla con aires renovados y casi corriendo salió de la sala, sólo deteniéndose en la salida para voltear a verme— ¡Estate preparada Mikasa, que tendrás que consolarme cuando llegue con el corazón roto!

—Claro que sí, siempre estaré esperándote para ayudarte...maldito suicida —Despidiéndolo con una sonrisa triste en mis labios volví mi rostro hacía aquel piano a mi lado.

Otra vez estaba nuevamente sola, a pesar de que mi cabeza me gritaba por un lado que fuera a espiarlo, mi lado más racional me dictaba que me quedara allí esperándole, si Eren veía que me ponía en plan de seguimiento se molestaría, y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

Sin querer la imagen de Levi vino a mi cabeza y un trozo del coro de aquella canción brotó de mis labios

 _El aroma de aquella taza de té_

 _Me recuerda tus besos_

 _Aquellos momentos junto a ti_

 _Y a pesar de que parece que estamos más cerca_

 _En vez de decir algo, sólo puedo escribirlo._

Un suspiro cansino se dejó escapar de mi boca a la vez que trataba de analizar mis recientes pensamientos y emociones... Acaso yo...¿Me estaba enamorando del enano?¿Era eso posible?

Mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando sin previo aviso alguien entró precipitadamente a la habitación, esta vez no era Eren sino más bien el enano de Levi Ackerman.

—Oye Mikasa...¿Qué carajos haces aún aquí? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba su bolso sobre el sofá.

—En realidad ya me iba... es sólo que estaba terminando algo...—Ante aquella respuesta que pareció no convencerle del todo, Levi sólo enarcó una de sus cejas, para luego tomarme por los hombros y volver a sentarme en el taburete del cual acababa de levantarme.

—¡Hey ¿Qué demoni...?!

—Quédate, será algo breve— dijo al tiempo en que, sin alejar sus manos de mis hombros se acercaba aún más a mí con una mirada intimidante en su rostro fino, pero varonil.—Mikasa todo el tiempo has sido cruel, odiándome por razones estúpidas, siendo una odiosa de tamaño colosal y además, aun estando enamorada de alguien más has seguido enamorándome más a mí, eres realmente despreciable.

—¿Eh? —Con la confusión envolviéndome ante aquellas palabras que había pronunciado aquel chico de ojos azules acero, no fui capaz de decir nada más

—¡Que me gustas, Mikasa Ackerman! Tú me gustas y mucho. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no es sólo gusto, es como si te hubieras apoderado de cada parte de mí, ahora es como si al conocerte más yo ya no pudiera tan sólo mirarte de lejos y soportar tu infame desprecio, y eso me jode de sobremanera.

—Espera espera, tiempo tiempo, ¡¿Qué diantres estas dicien...?!— Y como en una fracción de segundo, sacando su nívea mano de mi hombro la posó directamente bajo mi barbilla y elevando milimétricamente mi rostro, juntó sus mullidos labios con los míos.

Aquel contacto fue repentino, pero a la vez se sintió suave y cálido, nunca había sentido aquello. Estaba de más decir que yo jamás había sido besada antes por lo que mi respuesta fue bastante torpe.

—¿Entiendes ahora lo que te quiero decir mocosa?— Una vez nos separamos pude notar su rostro, estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus labios temblaban oscilantes, debo admitir que a pesar de todo, de su actuar tosco y ni hablar de su actitud del demonio, me pareció alguien tierno y frágil.

—Y-Yo...— Y antes de que siquiera yo pudiese dar una respuesta, él simplemente se volteó y caminó con rapidez en dirección a la salida.—E-Espera ¿Dónde vas? ¿Acaso ni siquiera vas a esperar a que te dé una respuesta?

—No, no creo que sea necesario— dijo al tiempo en que se detenía volviendo parte de su rostro hacía mí —después de todo esa es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. Da igual la respuesta que me des.

—¿Q-Qué?—dije confundida.

—Eso fue lo que le dijiste a tu hermano ¿No?

—Hey yo no le dije que fuera y besara a la chica que le gusta, más bien lo que le dije fue...

—Sé lo que le dijiste, lo escuché

—Oye...no puedo creer que nos estuvieses espiando

—No lo hice, sólo lo oí de manera casual.—Dijo al tiempo en que se encogía de hombros—Deberías dejar que él tome sus propias decisiones, si él mismo no las toma se lamentará contigo de los resultado y al final nunca podrá resolver sus asuntos de la manera que haga valer las siguientes.

—Así que... ¿para darme una lección de la toma de decisiones se te ocurrió inventar una "confesión"? Vaya sí que eres original.—dije al tiempo en que me levantaba del taburete con algo de molestia.

—¿Quién dijo que era inventada? Todo lo que dije es la verdad— dijo al tiempo en que se volteaba nuevamente y tomaba su bolso para ir directo a la salida—Yo no mentiría en un asunto así de molesto.

—¿Qué? —Aún estaba confundida por aquellos vocablos que mi mente no procesaba, sin embargo sabía que definitivamente no lo dejaría irse después de aquello — Oh no tú no vas a ningún lado— Y tomándolo desprevenido lo aventé contra la pared cercana, encerrándolo entre esta y mi cuerpo.

—¡Oye mocosa que crees que estas hacien...!— Y... entonces junté nuevamente mis labios con los ajenos, esta vez tomando yo la iniciativa.

El beso fue suave, mucho más que el anterior, sus labios eran firmes pero cálidos, su respiración agitada y su mano ejercía una leve presión en mi brazo.

Cuando nos separamos pude notar su extraña expresión: una mezcla de confusión, molestia y vergüenza, realmente su rostro sí que me causaba ternura al verle así, por lo cual no pude evitar responderle con algo de picardía— Sólo te estoy devolviendo la moneda, o como lo diría Shakespeare "estoy devolviendo el pecado que has dejado sobre mis labios".

—Vaya que ñoña eres "Julieta"—dijo al tiempo en que relajaba levemente su ceño arrugado.

—Pues tú no eres ningún "Romeo"— respondí con la misma expresión.

—Quizás no lo sea, pero aún así puedo hacer esto —dijo al tiempo en que tomaba mi bufanda y acercaba mi rostro al de él para poner nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos.  
De pronto toda la vergüenza que se había extinguido de mi cuerpo vino de golpe, haciendo que de inmediato mi pálido rostro tomara un color rojo, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi estómago se anudó en una extraña sensación, por lo que de inmediato me solté, no sin comprobar que él se encontraba tan o más avergonzado que yo.

—Esto no cambia nada... —dijo él a mi espalda, mirando en dirección a la pared y pasando su mano por sus cabellos negruzcos— Sigues siendo una mocosa odiosa.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán Levi — dije dándole un nuevo vistazo aún sin que el color carmesí desapareciera de mi rostro—como que tú seguirás siendo un enano por siempre.

—Un enano que te parece lo suficientemente atractivo como para besarlo ¿No?

— Claro... tal como yo soy una "mocosa odiosa" lo suficientemente atrayente para que el "gran cantante de No Name" me bese.

—Hmp... pues entonces—dijo volteándose hacía mí y acercándose lentamente, aún con aquel color en sus mejillas —deja que aquel tipo lo haga de nuevo.

Volvió a besarme con suavidad, mientras yo envolvía su cuello con mis brazos y el posaba su mano entre mis cabellos; definitivamente ya no podía detestar a No Name.


	8. Un secreto en No Name

**Un secreto en No Name.**

— _Así que... Llevan casi un mes saliendo ¿No es así?_

— _Tres semanas con exactitud._

— _Wow ¿Y qué tal?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _¿Cómo se ha comportado el enano? ¿Ha sido bueno? ¿Romántico? ¿Te ha dado flores o Chocolate?_

— _Hanji... tú conoces a Levi mejor que yo, él simplemente ha sido... el mismo._

Los pasillos se hallaban abarrotados de estudiantes ansiosos cada uno en su correspondiente casillero buscando sus respectivos materiales de estudio, y otros merodeando perezosamente por los alrededores. Hanji y yo caminábamos juntas gracias a nuestro casual encuentro en la entrada de la escuela.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Ha sido grosero? —La castaña, mayor que yo por un año, me miraba arqueando una de sus cejas mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de aquel delantal blanco que generalmente traía puesto.

—Lo normal... ya sabes. Al menos se ha quedado un poco después del club de karate y hemos pasado un tiempo juntos. — le respondí con suma naturalidad al momento que involuntariamente me encogía de hombros.

—Ugh es increíble que ese enano se haya atrevido a confesarse—comentaba Hanji mientras retomaba su semblante desbordante de alegría— y yo que creí que tendría que aguantar verlo pudrirse en su miseria. Al menos Mike y yo supimos hacer un buen trabajo.

—¿Un buen trabajo?— Me paré en seco apenas escuché aquella frase, no entendía muy bien a que se refería con eso, ella se detuvo al tiempo en que volteaba hacia mí con su característica sonrisa.

—Bueno Mikasa… la verdad es que yo y Mike ya te conocíamos desde hace mucho antes del concurso y cuando te vimos participar pues fue la oportunidad perfecta para acercarnos a ti.

—No lo entiendo Hanji, ¿es decir que ustedes arreglaron el concurso?—La duda entró en mi cabeza haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos ante aquella declaración.

—Tranquilízate Mika, más bien diría que aprovechamos que te lo tenías bien merecido, cantas hermoso, tienes una voz potente y con un toque de dulzura. Fue una buena elección.

—¿Y para qué necesitaban "acercarse a mí"? Pudieron simplemente hacerlo mientras estaba en las actividades del club de karate.

—Ese era el plan inicial, pero se vería sospechoso y Levi nos hubiese asesinado allí mismo—Una carcajada salió de improviso de sus labios al tiempo que pasaba su mano tras su cabeza, por esa enmarañada coleta que siempre lucia, recordándome vagamente la idea que de cierta forma se parecía a la engullidora de mi amiga, Sasha— Por ello es que fue casi como si el destino nos ayudase, o más bien ayudase al enano gruñón de Levi.

—Hanji, sabes que no me está quedando muy claro este asunto y debo ir a clases dentro de unos minutos, así que respóndeme ¿Por qué demonios necesitabas "acercarte a mí" y qué tiene que ver Levi en todo esto?— Ya algo exasperada le hablé con firmeza, definitivamente dejar a Eren ir solo al salón de clases por quedarme conversando con Hanji era una decisión de la que me estaba arrepintiendo.

—Je pues, es simple… Levi es un cobarde aunque no lo parezca.

—¿Eh?

—Él nunca se hubiese atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por ti, es más… me sorprende que lo hubiese hecho con besos incluidos— Un gesto pícaro invadió sus facciones al tiempo en que yo me sonrojaba de sobremanera.

—N-no sé de q-que estás hablando…—Con algo de timidez mezclada con vergüenza moví mi mano tomando la bufanda que envolvía mi cuello y tapé mi rostro lo que más pude.

—Bueno, ese es otro tema. El punto es que ese enano al principio se sorprendió por tus habilidades en el Karate, comenzó a admirarte en cierta forma pues al parecer son bastantes pocas las mujeres que escogen ese club. Yo y Mike notamos que le encantaba verte pelear, pero simplemente no se dignaba a siquiera decirte algo más que un "bien Ackerman", realmente me causaba gracia verlo así.

Finalmente yo hablé con Mike y Erwin y decidimos darle una mano al enano, pero al parecer tú no te llevabas muy bien con él que digamos, así que valiéndonos de nuestras excusas tratamos de dejarlos solos en variadas ocasiones, sin mucho éxito claro, hasta aquel día de tormenta en que el enano "desapareció" por unas horas.

—Ese día en que nos quedamos encerrados en la escuela…

—Exactamente.—dijo Hanji mirando al cielo al parecer trayendo el recuerdo de aquella jornada, para luego sonreír— Si tan sólo hubieses visto la cara de preocupación de Erwin, yo también estuve asustada pensando en que podría haberle pasado algo a ese enano idiota. Por suerte tan sólo se había quedado encerrado en la escuela… y lo mejor es que fue contigo.

—F-fue algo sin intención, no pensamos si quiera en pasar más tiempo del necesario junto.

—Pero Levi te ayudó ¿No es cierto?— Ante mi sorpresa por sus palabras Hanji me miró con ternura y coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza acariciando con levedad mis cabellos— Tranquila Mikasa, Levi no me dijo nada, lo de tu aparente miedo a las tormentas lo escuché de Eren ese mismo día, cuando iba saliendo de la escuela luego del taller de guitarra. Y luego cuando fue a darle las gracias a Levi "por ayudarte en tu momento de debilidad".

—Él… sólo me apoyó, me entendió.

—Levi puede entenderte, él ha pasado por demasiadas cos…— El timbre de inicio de clases sonó de improviso interrumpiendo a Hanji, quién se ha sorprendido, para luego despedirse de mí.

—E-espera…— le dije algo descolocada mientras la veía alejarse por el corredor.— Ni siquiera terminaste de decirme todo.

—¿ Ah no?— Preguntó volteando hacía mi con su ya irritante sonrisa— Bueno, supongo que debe ser para otra ocasión Mika, ahora me voy a clases— Sus pasos comenzaron a ganar velocidad mientras no dejaba de tararear alguna canción desconocida.

—Y mi nombre es Mikasa, no Mika…— farfullé a pesar de que ya ni siquiera la divisaba por el pasillo.

Caminé entonces hacía mi salón, las clases empezarían en unos minutos y a la profesora no le gustaría verme llegar tarde. Mis pasos comenzaron a ser rápidos, mientras esquivaba a uno que otro estudiante en mi misma condición de tardanza. Atravesé los pasillos con destreza mientras buscaba la numeración de la sala donde encontraría a mis amigos, la 2 A.

Avanzaba bastante concentrada hacia mi objetivo que no me pude percatar que justo en el momento en que abriría la puerta una mano sostuvo con firmeza mi muñeca derecha.

—Oye.— Mi sorpresa ante su voz era evidente ¿Qué hacía Levi frente a mi salón justo en el momento en que se debe entrar a clases?

—¿Qué…

—Te estaba esperando ¿Acaso crees que estas son horas de llegar a clases?— Como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos Levi respondió casi de inmediato, regalándome una de sus miradas amenazantes.

—¿Qué acaso eres mi padre? Además tú tampoco estás en tu salón.

—Es porque te estaba esperando ¿Qué te volviste sorda de pronto?

Suspiré resignada ante su comentario mientras mantenía mi rostro sereno — Entonces ¿Para qué me esperas?

—Quería proponerte algo…— Su voz se apagó al final de la oración extrañándome — Mejor olvídalo, no es nada.

—¿Esperaste aquí por nada?— pregunté arqueando una de mis cejas, mientras lo veía sonrojarse levemente.

—No seas estúpida— gruñó.— es sólo que quería hacerte una invitación, Hanji lleva bastante tiempo insistiéndome en que te invite a mi casa, así que creí que ya era hora. Aunque entiendo si es que no quieres ir, yo…

—Me encantaría.— le interrumpí sin más— Será un placer conocer tu hogar.—El sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo ahora mucho más evidente, mientras desviaba la mirada de mí.

—Como quieras idiota, él sábado a las 2 de la tarde, te daré la dirección después.

Lo vi entonces alejarse con la cabeza gacha hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, mientras una sonrisa tenue se dibujaba por mi rostro, esperaba sinceramente que el profesor no llegase a arruinar esa efímera felicidad que sentía en el pecho, finalmente conocería un poco más de Levi Ackerman.


End file.
